Behind The Scene
by SugarlessGum99
Summary: Di balik film Eyeshield 21, para chara memiliki kehidupan pribadi tersendiri. Sifat dan pribadi mereka berbeda dengan karakter yang mereka mainkan di TV. Mamori, sosok gadis keturunan bangsawan dan anggun. Bertemu dengan Hiruma, dokter muda yang dewasa dan tenang. Dapatkah mereka bersama—meski status mereka jauh berbeda?/Semi-canon/HiruMamo XD/Mind to RnR?/CHAPTER 4 UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Haloohaa~ minna :)**

**Apa kabar? Saya kembali dari hiatus, dan membawa oleh-oleh.**

**Tapi, jangan dimakan ya, rasanya nggak enak, dibaca aja, tapi pasti tetap nggak enak juga #plak**

**Oke, maafkan saya yang hiatus cuma sebentar aja, nggak kerasa banget ya hiatusnya #plakplak**

**Dan maafkan ke gaje-an saya yang buat ffn lagi, padahal yang dulu belum ditamatin, gomenne.**

**Yeah, HiruMamo lagi XD**

**Saya nggak akan bosan-bosan bikin ffn tentang mereka, jadi readers jangan bosan-bosan baca ffn tentang mereka juga #maksa**

**Cukup, tinggalkan ketidak jelasan saya tadi, maklum lah ini efek dari UTS yang menggila kemarin #maaf curcol**

**Langsung saja, Happy reading minna :)**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Behind The Scene**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC (sangat), AU, GAJE, Typo (s), aneh, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Pemuda jangkung itu menarik dasinya sedikit lebih rapat lagi, lalu kembali menatap bayangannya di cermin.

_'Sempurna,' _pikirnya.

"Hiruma, kau sudah siap?" kali ini seorang pemuda yang sama jangkungnya datang dan berdiri tepat di samping pemuda bernama Hiruma tadi. Pemuda itu menatap wajahnya di cermin dan merapikan rambut merahnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Ayo pergi, Akaba."

Hiruma pun berlalu, diikuti oleh pemuda bernama Akaba tadi.

"Fuuh, sepertinya aku harus meninggalkan _handphone_ ku di sini, mengganggu saja."

Pemuda berambut merah itu melempar _handphone_ miliknya, yang sejak tadi tak henti-hentinya bergetar di atas sofa, tak jauh darinya.

Dari ruangan lain, seorang pemuda yang jauh lebih pendek dari mereka berjalan keluar. Lalu tersenyum ramah ke arah kedua rekannya itu sambil berujar singkat, "Aku sudah siap, Hiruma."

Hiruma menatapnya dalam diam, lalu akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Ah, di mana Agon?" sepasang mata coklat milik pemuda itu mulai menjelajahi sekitarnya, mencari sosok yang bernama Agon tadi.

"Ah, sial. Di mana sampah sialan itu? Hei, apa kalian melihatnya?"

Seorang pemuda berambut _dread_ berjalan dengan brutal. Rambutnya mulai berantakan akibat aksi anarkisnya yang melempar barang-barang sembarangan.

"Apa yang kau cari, Agon?" tanya pemuda berambut coklat.

"Huh, kau tak pernah berubah," keluh si rambut merah.

Sementara pemuda berambut hitam, dia hanya menatap Agon dengan sekilas lalu mulai menerawang sekitarnya, "Di sana."

Kegita pasang mata itu pun melirik secara bersamaan, ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh Hiruma tadi.

"Ah, ternyata di sana," Agon bergegas berjalan menuju meja kecil di sudut ruangan yang mewah itu, dia lalu tersenyum puas.

"Terima kasih, Hiruma," ujar Agon, senyum tulus terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Lain kali, simpan barangmu baik-baik. Dan, sampai kapan kau akan bertindak seperti itu? Kau sudah dewasa, Agon," ujar Hiruma pelan, membuat tatapan dari ketiga pria itu berubah.

"Maaf, aku, terkadang aku tidak sadar. Apa aku berkata kasar tadi?"

Agon mengacak-acak rambutnya lagi, tanda bahwa dia benar-benar frustasi.

"He-he," pemuda berambut coklat itu tertawa kecil, melihat tingkah Agon yang berantakan.

"Hei, berhenti mengacak-acak rambutmu. Nanti tak ada gadis yang mau berdansa denganmu," tegur Akaba. Pemuda tampan itu lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dan berjalan pelan ke arah Agon.

"Yah, sudahlah. Lain kali, kau harus bisa mengendalikan diri," tegas Hiruma.

"Nah, begini lebih baik," ujar Akaba, setelah selesai memperbaiki rambut dan pakaian Agon yang berantakan.

"Baiklah, ayo kita berangkat," perintah Hiruma.

Para pemuda tampan itu pun tersenyum lembut, saling memandang, dan bergumam singkat.

"Fuuh, kita akan segera bertemu, Nona."

"Nona, bertahanlah. Aku mohon, kuatkan dirimu."

"Aku harap tak terjadi hal buruk padanya."

"Kita akan berhasil, kegagalan bukan pilihan. Kita akan mempertaruhkan nyawa kita, demi menjaganya. Jadi kumohon jangan jatuh, Nona."

Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari apartemen mewah itu, hingga satu persatu dari mereka mulai lenyap dengan mobil pribadi mereka masing-masing.

* * *

Pria berambut hitam, Hiruma Youichi tampak berjalan santai ke dalam _ball room_. Wajahnya yang tampan membuat beberapa pasang mata tak henti-hentinya menatapnya.

Setelah berbincang dengan Sutradara yang akan menyutradarai film perdananya, Hiruma kembali mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari sosok gadis yang harus dia jaga.

Tapi sayang, para artis, kru film, dan wartawan yang memenuhi ruangan itu tampak tak memberikannya kesempatan untuk melihat gadis itu sedikit pun. Pesta besar-besaran yang diadakan setiap beberapa tahun sekali itu benar-benar meriah. Rumah produksi itu memang sedang naik daun, banyak artis-artis terkenal yang terdaftar di dalamnya, jadi wajar saja kalau pestanya dibuat begitu megah dan ramai.

.

.

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

"Kyaaa~"

Sial.

"Ah, maaf nona, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Dengan gesit, pemuda itu segera merengkuhku dengan kedua lengannya, melingkari pinggangku, dan membuat mata kami saling bertemu selama beberapa detik.

Hijau _emerald_.

"I-it's ok," jawabku, setelah pulih dari keterkejutanku tadi.

"Kau tak apa, Mamori?"

Kedua sahabatku itu tengah berlari kecil ke arahku, mereka berdua tampak cemas.

Oh, gawat.

Kami mungkin cukup lama bertahan dalam 'posisi' tadi, hingga aku tak menyadari bahwa kami sudah menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh orang di _ball room _ini.

Aku segera menarik diriku kembali, dan menyingkirkan tangannya dengan kasar.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa, tenang saja," jelasku singkat. Dengan sedikit senyuman saja, wajah cemas mereka dapat berubah sepenuhnya.

"Sekali lagi, maaf nona," pemuda berambut hitam itu memamerkan senyumnya, terlihat, err, tampan.

Aku hanya mengangguk kecil, wajah _oriental_-nya itu cukup bisa menyita pikiranku untuk beberapa saat.

"Mamori, kau tahu, aku rasa kalian berdua itu serasi."

Aku segera menoleh pada gadis di sampingku itu, "Ako," tegurku. Dapat kurasakan wajahku yang mulai memanas, ini tidak baik.

Mereka berdua hanya memasang tampang polos dan cekikikan tidak jelas. Kali ini mereka berhasil membuatku merasa, err, ke mana perginya pemuda tadi? Oke, sejak tadi aku memang sedang memperhatikan sekeliling, dan kuakui, aku memang mencari sosoknya saat ini.

Itu dia.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau kita mengambil minuman di sebelah sana, aku agak haus,"

Kedua sahabat kecilku itu segera mengangguk, lalu mengiringiku berjalan menuju meja di sudut ruangan. Dari sini aku dapat memastikan, apa itu benar-benar pemuda tadi.

Sambil meneguk sedikit demi sedikit _wine _yang disajikan itu, aku tetap mengawasi pemuda berjas hitam tadi. Dia tampaknya sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa gadis. Dan dari ekspresinya yang terkesan 'cuek' sepertinya gadis-gadis itu tidak sedang dicueki olehnya, entah apa yang membuat para gadis itu betah berada di sampingnya.

Sudahlah, untuk apa aku bertindak sekonyol ini.

"Sudah aku duga, pemuda itu pasti akan cepat terkenal. Coba lihat, pesta baru saja dimulai dan dia sudah menjadi pusat perhatian gadis-gadis," ungkap Sara.

Aku memandangnya bingung, menunggu kalimat selanjutnya.

"Pemuda yang tadi, lihatlah," Sara memutar bola matanya kearah pria yang menabrakku tadi, dan ekspresi kagum dari para gadis yang berkerumunan itu cukup membuatku muak memandang mereka berlama-lama.

"Itu wajar, dia tampan," ujar Ako.

Oke, aku tak ingin berbohong, dia memang tampan.

"Tunggu, jadi dia anak baru?" tanyaku spontan. Aku baru bisa mencerna kata-kata Sara barusan.

Mereka berdua mengangguk mantap.

"Namanya Hiruma Youichi," jelas Sara, seolah mengerti arti dari tatapanku tadi.

W-_what_?

"W-_wait_, Hiruma Youichi?"

Aku sungguh tak percaya.

Dan hebatnya, mereka mengangguk lagi.

Tidak.

"Kenapa, Mamori?" tanya Ako, mungkin wajahku sudah terlihat aneh saat ini, sampai-sampai gadis itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi sambil menatapku heran.

Aku tak menjawab-bukan, belum menjawab.

Kubuka tas tanganku dengan ganas, lalu mengacak-acak isinya. Mencari selembar kertas yang berisi daftar nama pemain dalam film yang akan kumainkan.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk bisa mendapatkan jawabannya, namanya tepat berada di atas namaku, Hiruma Youichi.

"Mamori?" kali ini Sara yang memberiku tatapan aneh itu.

"Dia akan satu film denganku, kedepannya," ungkapku akhirnya, dengan nada setengah senang, setengah pasrah, dan sepenuhnya terkejut.

"Apa?"

Terlambat, suara mereka sudah menggema dengan indah di _ball room _yang megah ini, sial.

Lagi-lagi menjadi pusat perhatian.

Dengan cekatan aku meneguk minumanku, memasang ekspresi biasa, dan berpura-pura terkejut seperti pengunjung lain. Ini untungnya menjadi pemain film. Bakat _acting_ ku yang sudah terlatih sejak kecil dapat membuat orang-orang iri, bahkan Ako dan Sara pun pernah berkata begitu, bagi mereka, aku terlalu sempurna. Bagaimana tidak? Aku terlahir dari keluarga bangsawan yang kaya raya, memiliki wajah yang menarik, dan bakat yang beragam. Namun tentu saja, aku hanya manusia biasa yang juga mempunyai kelemahan. Hanya saja, kelemahanku terlalu sulit untuk ditemukan.

Cengiran khas kedua gadis itu mulai terdengar, membuat para pengunjung mengangguk maklum, meski ada beberapa juga yang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara aku masih tetap memasang ekspresi polos.

Setelah yakin tak ada satu mata pun yang menatap kami, Ako kembali membuka pembicaraan, "Kau serius, Mamori? Film mana? Jangan bilang kalau itu film-"

"Eyeshield 21?" potong Sara, gadis satu itu tampak sangat berharap, dan anggukan kecilku membuat mereka saling menatap dengan ekspresi tak percaya.

"Itu berarti dia akan satu film dengan kita juga," ucap Ako, sambil tersenyum penuh kemenangan, diikuti dengan Sara yang juga memasang ekspresi tak jauh bedanya dengan Ako.

"Kalian tertarik padanya?"

Entah bagaimana, kalimat itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku.

"Bukan, gadis-gadis itu yang tertarik dengannya," Sara kembali melirik gadis-gadis yang jumlahnya-sepertinya-bertambah itu, masih sambil mengerumuni pemuda bernama Hiruma tadi.

Ako mengangguk setuju, "Tapi, yah, kau tahu, mungkin saja ada salah satu di antara kita yang beru-"

"Nona Mamori," seorang pria berbadan tegap telah berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Dia menatapku dengan aneh, kacamata hitamnya itu tak cukup untuk menyembunyikan ekspresi anehnya.

"Ada apa?"

Aku menatap pria itu dengan bingung.

"Berita buruk, mobil yang dikendarai tuan besar kecelakaan da-"

Aku tak sanggup mendengar perkataannya lagi, segera kuseret pria itu dengan kasar, keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Di mana mereka sekarang?"

Pandanganku mulai kabur, tapi tidak. Di saat seperti ini aku harus kuat, aku Anezaki Mamori.

"Di rumah sakit," pria itu membukakan pintu mobilnya dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, aku segera masuk ke dalam mobil yang melaju dengan kecepatan penuh itu.

Di perjalanan, _handphone _ku tiba-tiba berbunyi, dari Ako.

"Mamori, kau di mana? Kami akan segera menyusulmu, tenanglah. Semua akan baik-baik saja, tung-"

"Aku baik-baik saja, kalian tenanglah. Nanti aku hubungi lagi," aku memutuskan telponnya secara sepihak.

Ini terlalu mengejutkan, air mataku bahkan tak bisa menetes sedikit pun. Hanya tubuhku saja yang terasa gemetar. Tolong, jangan sekarang, Kami-sama.

* * *

"Paman, bagaimana kabar mereka?"

Aku segera berlari menuju ke arah pria yang mengenakan jas coklat itu, dia tampak merenung sendirian di sana. Wajahnya terlihat kacau, dia lalu memandangku dengan sendu. "Aku juga baru sampai, Mamori. Dokter yang menangani mereka belum keluar," jawabnya, ada sedikit kepasrahan dalam nada suaranya itu.

Aku pun ikut duduk di sampingnya. Rasanya agak lega mendengar bahwa mereka sedang ditangani oleh dokter, setidaknya ada sedikit harapan.

Baru saja aku mengistirahatkan kakiku yang tak henti-hentinya gemetar, pintu kaca itu tiba-tiba terbuka. Seorang pria, yang tampaknya adalah dokter itu keluar dari sana dan menghampiri kami, tak ada yang dapat kubaca dari ekspresinya itu, sungguh.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanyaku segera, sebelum paman sempat membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya hal yang sama.

"Kami sudah berusaha yang terbaik, sekarang tinggal berharap mereka bisa melewati masa kritisnya dan segera sadar," jelas dokter itu singkat.

Mendengar itu, tak ada yang bisa aku katakan lagi, aku sungguh takut.

Paman mengusap pelan bahuku, membawaku untuk ikut duduk lagi di sampingnya.

HENING

Baik aku maupun paman, tak ada yang berniat bicara sedikit pun, pikiranku terkunci oleh beribu doa untuk keselamatan orang tuaku. Sedangkan paman, dia tampak sama pucatnya denganku, paman pasti mengkhawatirkan mereka juga.

"Mamori," aku segera menoleh kearahnya, kali ini kriput di wajahnya tampak begitu jelas, padahal dia belum begitu tua.

"Pulanglah dulu, biar aku yang menjaga mereka," kedua mata pria itu tampak begitu lelah, menyiratkan sebuah ketakutan yang amat mendalam, sama sepertiku.

"Tidak Paman, aku ingin menemani mereka. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang bertemu dengan mereka saat sadar nanti."

Pria itu kembali tertunduk lesu, tampaknya dia sudah menyerah untuk menyuruhku pulang.

"Paman, kau terlihat lelah, istirahatlah dulu."

Entah mengapa, aku tak tega melihatnya tertunduk lesu seperti itu, dengan kantung mata yang semakin lebar.

"Tidak apa Ma-"

"Mamori~"

Dari ujung lorong, Sara dan Ako terlihat berlari-lari kecil kearahku. Mereka berdua tampak cemas, terdengar jelas dari suara mereka yang bergetar tadi. Mereka lalu memelukku dengan erat, seolah memberikan ketegaran kepadaku.

"Aku tak apa, Sara, Ako."

"Mamori," Ako mulai menangis, padahal seharusnya akulah yang menangis saat ini, gadis itu memang sangat sensitif.

"Mereka akan baik-baik saja, Mamori," Sara mengusap pelan punggungku, sementara aku hanya mengangguk lemah.

Benar, terlalu cepat jika aku berhenti berharap saat ini, mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja.

Akhirnya, mereka pun melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kalian ke sini sendirian?" tanyaku spontan, begitu mendapati tak ada siapa pun di belakang mereka.

"Ah, tidak, kami bersama denga-"

"Kalian teman-teman Mamori?" paman bangkit dari duduknya, tampaknya dia baru menyadari kehadiran Sara dan Ako.

"Iya," jawab Sara dan Ako dengan sopan, paman pun mengangguk mengerti.

PIIIIIPP

_Handphone _milik paman tiba-tiba berdering, pria itu melirik sebentar pada layar _handphone-_nya dan segera menjawab.

"Iya, ada apa?"

"Ah, aku masih di rumah sakit."

"Tapi, Mamori, ah baiklah, iya, aku segera ke sana."

Kami bertiga hanya menandang paman dengan tatapan bingung. Entah apa yang dibicarakannya tadi, yang jelas, dia akan segera pergi.

"Mamori, aku harus pergi. Paman akan mengurus kasus kecelakaan mereka, tak apa kan?" ucapnya lembut, berusaha keras agar aku tetap tenang.

Aku hanya mengangguk, dan tanpa ragu, paman pun segera berlalu.

"Mamori, aku tak tahu kalau kau punya paman?" ujar Ako, sambil mengusap sisa-sisa air mata di pipinya.

"Umm, yah, dia adalah adik angkat ayahku," jawabku jujur.

"Dia kelihatannya terpukul," ucap Sara, matanya sekarang sudah tampak bengkak, tadi dia pasti menangis juga.

"Aku pikir juga begitu," jawabku.

Benar, paman pasti juga merasa sedih. Bagaimana pun, kecelakaan ini terjadi dengan tiba-tiba, dan baik aku maupun paman pasti merasa sama terkejutnya. Ayah dan ibu, padahal sebelum pergi ke pesta itu, aku sempat berpamitan dengan mereka. Katanya, mereka punya acara penting malam ini, sayangnya aku tak bertanya lebih lanjut lagi.

"Ah, mana dia?" Ako tampak celingukan, entah mencari siapa.

"Siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Hiruma, Hiruma Youichi. Dia yang mengantar kami ke sini," jawab Sara.

Hiruma Youichi, bagaimana bisa? Dari mana dia tahu aku ada di sini?

"Tunggu, kenapa kalian bisa diantar olehnya?" tanyaku spontan.

Mereka saling berpandangan, dan seperti telah memutuskan sesuatu, mereka memandangku dengan tatapan geli disertai kekehan kecil mereka.

"Nona Mamori?" kali ini, seorang suster berbaju putih tengah berjalan menghampiriku, mengintrupsi percakapan singkat kami.

"Iya?" aku hanya merespon seadanya.

"Orang tua anda telah melewati masa kritisnya."

"Benarkah?!" ucapku spontan, aku bahkan nyaris berteriak tadi.

Suster itu mengangguk yakin, membuatku dapat bernapas lega. Setidaknya mereka tidak kritis lagi, terimakasih _Kami-sama_.

"Syukurlah," ucapku lega, kembali terduduk di kursi tunggu itu dan mulai menangis. Entah mengapa, air mataku kini dapat terjatuh begitu saja.

Sara dan Ako kembali memelukku dengan erat, tanpa berucap satu katapun, mereka pasti mengerti perasaanku saat ini.

"Tapi, mereka masih belum sadarkan diri," lanjut suster itu, membuat jantungku kembali melonjak, persis seperti saat mendengar berita kecelakaan tadi.

"A-ap-"

"Maaf, tapi kami sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Kemungkinannya berhasil adalah 60%, kami benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi, kami harap, mereka bisa segera sadar," suster itu tertunduk, seolah benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"Apa aku bisa mengunjungi mereka?"

Dia kembali mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum lembut.

Tolong, jangan ambil mereka _Kami-sama_.

* * *

**Yosh.**

**Gaje? Aneh? Jelek?**

**Perlu dilanjut nggak?**

**Bilang aja di kotak REVIEW dibawah ini.**

**Kalau readers bilang lanjut, saya lanjut, tapi kalo nggak saya hentikan sampai disini ^^**

**Jadi, REVIEW yaaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huahahahaha #ketawa gaje**

**Ujianku telah selesai dan saya kembali terjun ke fanfic lagi yeeee~ *goyang-goyang* oke lupakan, ehtapi sudah lumayan lama ya saya nggak update fic ini, maafkan diriku readers yang terhormat. Terimalah suguhan ku ini (?) semoga tidak mengecewakan, tapi harap maklum otak masih rada linglung gara-gara ulangan kemarin, jadi yah begitulah #plak**

**Ohiya, ini balasan reviewnya, yang lain saya balas lewat pm yaa ^^**

**Vhy otome saoz : hahaha, saya juga nggak kebayang bisa bikin Hiruma jadi selembut gini #plak okee, ini updatenya, makasihya reviewnyaa XD**

**Oke, langsung aja,**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Behind The Scene**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC (sangat), AU, GAJE, Typo (s), aneh, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

* * *

**MAMORI'S POV**

Hari masih malam, bahkan kini telah semakin larut. Udara dingin yang merambat melalui koridor Rumah Sakit yang sunyi ini cukup membuat tubuhku sedikit bergedik. Ako dan Sara sedang pergi untuk membeli makanan, sekaligus untuk mencari pemuda bernama Hiruma Youichi tadi, yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang tanpa jejak.

Suster yang tadi memberiku izin untuk menjenguk juga telah pergi, mungkin kembali menjaga pasien di ruangan lain. Sementara aku, kakiku bahkan masih terasa kaku. Padahal sejak tadi aku benar-benar ingin menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan itu, menemui kedua sosok yang sangat aku cintai.

Tapi sungguh, membayangkan aku akan melihat kedua sosok yang begitu kukagumi itu terbaring lemah di atas ranjang membuat dadaku mendadak sesak. Ada perasaan aneh yang melingkupiku, membuat nyaliku seketika hilang. Dress putih yang kukenakan bahkan tak terlihat anggun lagi, kala pertama kali aku melihatnya di pantulan cermin. Gadis beriris _shappire _yang tadinya tersenyum bahagia kini telah kehilangan semangat. Pancaran mataku serasa meredup, aku sendiri dapat melihatnya dengan jelas di pintu kaca ini.

Dengan ragu, aku pun memutar knop pintu kaca itu dan mendorongnya dengan perlahan. Dalam sekejap, aroma khas Rumah Sakit di ruangan itu membuat suhu tubuhku semakin menurun, kedua telapak tanganku semakin mendingin dan memucat. Tanpa basa basi lagi, air mataku seketika lepas kendali, begitu mendapati kedua sosok itu terbaring di sana, dengan infus dan perban yang membalut beberapa bagian tubuh mereka.

_Kami-sama_, apa ini memang benar-benar kenyataan?

Kulangkahkan kakiku mendekati mereka, meski langkahku terkesan gontai karena menahan tangis. Tapi tidak, aku harus siap untuk keadaan ini.

Ayah dan Ibu berbaring bersebelahan, penghangat ruangan yang sejak tadi dinyalakan tak cukup ampuh untuk membuatku merasa nyaman, atmosfer tak menyenangkan tadi kembali berkunjung.

Ayah, Ibu, tak bisakah aku berharap ini hanya mimpi?

Kutarik dengan paksa kursi kayu itu mendekat kearah Ayah yang berbaring di sebelah kanan, lalu kugenggam tangannya dengan erat, masih hangat seperti biasa. Dapat kurasakan sudut-sudut bibirku yang tertarik dengan sendirinya, wajah Ayah yang terkesan tegas tak berubah, meski ada beberapa goresan yang tampak di wajahnya.

Ayah, kau akan segera bangun, kan?

Setelah puas memandangi Ayah dan menghujam berbagai doa untuknya, aku akhirnya berbalik, menggeser sedikit kursi kayu tadi dan segera menyandarkan kepalaku di samping Ibu, menggenggam tangannya yang juga masih terasa hangat, meski tak sehangat kala dia terjaga.

Dibanding dengan keadaan Ayah, yang kepala dan kakinya harus diperban, Ibu lebih beruntung karena tidak mendapatkan jahitan sebanyak itu, meski tangan kanannya harus di-_gips _karena patah. Denyut nadi Ibu terdengar lembut, seiring dengan suara hembusan napasnya yang teratur.

Aku tahu, Ibu kuat.

Kuhirup aroma khas Ibu dalam-dalam, yang masih tersisa sedikit di antara kumpulan aroma obat yang menyesakkan ini. Aroma yang selalu bisa membuatku nyaman. Aku teringat saat aku masih kecil, kala aku sangat senang memainkan ujung-ujung rambut Ibu yang tergerai bebas, karena rambutku saat itu masih sebahu, jadi aku lebih suka memainkan rambut Ibu yang senada dengan milikku. Mengingat hal sekecil itu saja, hatiku terasa sangat miris. Baru beberapa jam berlalu, tapi hidupku sudah terasa sehampa ini.

Ibu, cepatlah sadar.

Aku merindukan omelan Ibu yang selalu panjang lebar, karena aku tahu aku masih belum dewasa. Meski usiaku telah menginjak angka 17. Tapi belum, masih banyak nasehat yang perlu Ibu katakan padaku, dan aku berjanji akan mendengarkan semuanya dengan baik-baik, aku janji.

Aku juga merindukan Ayah, aku rindu saat-saat di mana Ayah menarik hidungku dengan seenaknya, memberi rona merah di ujung hidungku itu. Ayah memang tak banyak bicara, bahkan tak jarang hanya mendecak kesal ketika aku melakukan hal yang salah. Meski begitu, aku belajar banyak dari Ayah. Segala hal yang Ayah lakukan benar-benar hebat, entah itu dalam hal pekerjaan maupun di saat kita berkumpul bertiga. Ayah adalah sosok pemimpin yang sangat hebat. Dan aku sangat bangga akan hal itu.

Jadi, dapatkan kalian bertahan bersamaku, lebih lama lagi?

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Aula Rumah Sakit yang luas mulai dipadati oleh sekumpulan pria berjas hitam, lengkap dengan kacamata hitam mereka yang khas. Tubuh-tubuh atletis mereka seakan menjelaskan siapa mereka sebenarnya. Tak hanya itu, pemuda berambut hitam tadi, Hiruma Youichi-beserta ketiga rekannya-juga ikut berdiri di sana. Mimik wajah mereka terlihat geram, namun sunyi masih menyelimuti mereka.

"Agon."

Akhirnya, setelah terdiam selama beberapa menit, Hiruma memutuskan untuk membuka suara, usai berdebat dengan otak jeniusnya sesaat tadi.

"Hn, kenapa?"

Respon singkat dari Agon membuat kedua pemuda yang juga berdiri di sampingnya memandang Hiruma, menenangkan hati mereka yang sejak tadi menahan amarah. Jika saja Hiruma tidak menghentikan mereka, entah hal macam apa yang akan terjadi malam ini, padahal ketiga pemuda itu bukanlah pribadi yang gampang termakan emosi.

"Aku percayakan yang di sini padamu," tutur Hiruma singkat, sambil menatap tajam ke arah sepasang iris Agon, menyiratkan keseriusan yang mendalam.

"Hn," gumam Agon cepat, disertai dengan anggukan pastinya. Sementara kedua pemuda di sampingnya masih tampak cemas, menunggu keputusan sang leader. Karena mereka percaya Hiruma pasti punya rencana tersendiri.

"Akaba," panggil Hiruma, tatapannya masih sama seriusnya dengan tadi. Sementara Akaba hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tak merespon banyak atas panggilan Hiruma.

"Pergilah ke lokasi kecelakaan keluarga Anezaki, temukan sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tapi ingat jangan biarkan emosi menguasaimu, di antara kalian bertiga, hanya kau yang paling bisa mengendalikan emosimu."

Akaba tersenyum simpul, meng-iyakan perintah Hiruma dan kembali memasang kacamata kesayangannya.

"Dan Sena," lanjut Hiruma lagi. Memandang pemuda berambut coklat di hadapannya dengan tajam.

Sorot mata Sena tampak berkilat-kilat, menyiratkan amarah yang terpendam. Di antara mereka berempat, hubungan Sena dengan keluarga Anezaki memang jauh lebih intens. Jadi wajar saja jika pria yang ter-ramah dan sabar itu bisa menjadi begitu agresif dan emosian, apalagi ini telah menyangkut nyawa orang yang telah dia anggap seperti orang tuanya sendiri.

"Tolong tenang, Sena," nasehat Hiruma ini sukses membuat tatapan Sena sedikit melunak. Sejenak, Hiruma menghembuskan napas berat.

"Ini baru awal, dan kita telah sepakat untuk tidak terjebak dalam perangkap mereka, bersabarlah sedikit lagi," lanjutnya kemudian. Sena pun hanya menarik napas panjang dan tersenyum tipis.

"Lalu, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" tanya Sena kemudian, sorot matanya tak sama lagi dengan tadi, meski kini terlihat agak redup.

"Pergilah ke kediaman Anezaki, hanya kau yang bisa leluasa keluar masuk di sana tanpa perlu dicurigai oleh siapapun. Tunggulah hingga fajar, aku yakin mereka akan bergerak ke sana."

Terlihat jelas ekspresi Sena yang kembali berubah, seolah terbakar semangat yang menggebu-gebu. "Tapi, jangan gegabah," sergah Hiruma.

"Hn, aku mengerti, Hiruma."

Hening untuk beberapa saat lagi, ketiga pemuda itu masih menunggu Hiruma untuk lanjut berbicara, karena biasanya pemuda itu akan menyemangati mereka dengan kata-katanya yang khas. Tapi kini, iris _emerald _itu seperti tak berniat meluncurkan sepatah kata apapun lagi.

"Lalu, kau bagaimana?" tanya Akaba pelan, disambung dengan anggukan Sena dan Agon.

"Aku akan mengawasinya, percayalah padaku. Kita tidak akan membiarkan mereka melakukan hal yang melebihi ini, jadi akan aku pastikan Nona Anezaki tidak akan terluka sedikit pun."

Sepasang iris _emerald _itu kini tak sendu lagi, ada seberkas keyakinan yang terselip di dalamnya, membuatnya kembali hidup seperti sebelumnya. Dan mau tidak mau, mereka ber-empat resmi mempertaruhkan hidup mereka sejak malam ini. Tak ada lagi ragu atau pun rasa takut, hanya ada amarah dan benci yang tertahankan, senjata ampuh yang dapat melindungi Nona mereka itu.

"Jadi, mari kita mulai ini. Kita mungkin tidak tahu apa yang sedang kita hadapi saat ini. Tapi, yakinkan pada diri kalian bahwa kita akan menang, selama mereka belum musnah, kita tidak boleh mati."

GLEK

Ini adalah keputusan mereka sendiri, terjun ke dalam medan pertempuran yang bahkan mereka sendiri pun tak tahu lawan seperti apa yang akan mereka hadapi nantinya. Karena hanya ada satu hal yang menyebabkan mereka ingin bertindak sejauh ini, demi sebuah ungkapan terima kasih pada keluarga Anezaki. Bertindak dari balik layar, bersembunyi dalam bayangan kegelapan malam, semua itu adalah keahlian mereka. Demi hari ini dan seterusnya, mereka rela menyisihkan sejenak status kebangsawanan mereka, meninggalkan kehidupan santai mereka yang semula sangat diimpikan setiap orang, dan mempertaruhkan nyawa mereka demi melindungi tiga nyawa yang sangat berarti. Kehidupan mereka sebagai '_secret protector_' pun dimulai.

* * *

Bulan bersinar terang, wujudnya kini tampak bulat sempurna. Cahayanya cukup terang untuk menyinari jalanan di gang kecil itu, menemani langkah seorang pemuda berbalut kemeja hitam. Seratus meter di depan sana, terlihatlah beberapa wartawan dan polisi yang sibuk meneliti kecelakaan tragis yang terjadi dua jam yang lalu. Akaba menatap lurus mobil _limousine _hitam itu, ciri khas keluarga Anezaki yang kini berada dalam keadaan rusak parah. Kaca-kacanya hancur berserakan, sementara _body limousine _itu sudah tak berbentuk lagi. Penyebab kecelakaannya sulit ditebak, melihat tak ada satu kendaraan pun di sekitar sana yang bisa dijadikan tersangka atas hancurnya mobil _limousine _itu. Terlebih lagi, sang sopir telah ditemukan tewas di tempat, sungguh beruntung suami-istri itu bisa selamat, meski dikabarkan lukanya juga cukup parah.

Akaba terus meneliti kumpulan orang di sana dengan teropongnya, kali ini dia telah berdiri di atas sebuah gedung yang tidak terlalu tinggi, mengamati keadaan di bawah sana yang tampak gaduh. Para wartawan terlihat hendak menerobos masuk ke lokasi kecelakaan, sementara para polisi sibuk menghadang mereka. Terlihat pula beberapa orang detektif yang berkeliaran di sekitar sana, menyelidiki akibat dari kecelakaan itu.

Akaba baru saja hendak berpindah lokasi saat tiba-tiba matanya tanpa sengaja menangkap sosok yang tak asing, berdiri di dekat mobil itu sambil mengamati sekitarnya. Pria itu tidak sendiri, dia ditemani seorang detektif muda dan seorang pria besar yang tampaknya adalah bawahannya. Tanpa ragu lagi, Akaba pun mulai memotret pemandangan itu, mungkin saja ada kejanggalan yang dapat ditangkapnya nanti.

"Tak ada yang aneh," gumam Akaba, setelah merasa jenuh berdiri di sana selama berjam-jam. Semua pemandangan itu tampak normal-normal saja. Tapi tidak, ini bukanlah kecelakaan biasa, dan Akaba tidak akan puas jika harus pulang tanpa membawa bukti apapun.

Setengah jam berlalu, namun Akaba tak juga mendapatkan hasil yang memuaskan. Karena bosan, pemuda itu pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di sekitar sana. Lagipula keadaan juga mulai sepi, dan hanya terlihat tiga orang polisi saja yang berjaga.

Dengan hati-hati, Akaba memasang beberapa kamera tersembunyi di sekitar sana, sekedar menggantikan dirinya yang akan berjalan-jalan sejenak.

Seperti dugaannya, kedua polisi yang tadi menjaga di sana telah pergi, menyisakan seorang polisi saja yang sekarang tampak susah payah menahan kantuknya. Dengan cepat, Akaba melenggang pergi menuju toko 24 jam yang jaraknya tak jauh dari sana, membeli beberapa kaleng kopi dan cemilan.

Awalnya, Akaba hendak mengajak polisi itu untuk berbincang-bincang, tapi terlambat, seorang wanita berambut pendek telah mendahuluinya. Dari balik kaca _mini market _itu, Akaba dapat melihat dengan jelas gelagat aneh dari wanita tadi, yang kini terlihat sedang menawarkan sebuah kaleng minuman untuk sang polisi. Dan tanpa ragu, polisi itu pun meminumnya.

_'Ah, sial...'_ batin Akaba, masih sambil mengawasi gerak-gerik wanita tadi dari jauh, yang kini telah berhasil membius si polisi.

Seringai kecil terbentuk di wajah Akaba, "Ini yang aku tunggu," desisnya pelan.

Akaba berlari-lari kecil menuju wanita tadi. Tapi tentu saja, dia tidak berniat menampakkan diri. Sepatu Akaba memang dirancang untuk tidak menimbulkan suara apapun, dan Akaba hanya ingin mengamati aksi wanita tadi dari jarak yang lebih dekat lagi, lalu meringkusnya setelah itu.

Namun tanpa sengaja, Akaba menabrak seseorang ketika dia berjalan cepat melintasi sebuah gang kecil. "Ah, gomen," ucapnya pelan, agar wanita tadi tidak menyadari kebisingan yang sempat diciptakannya.

Rupanya, orang yang ditabrak oleh Akaba adalah seorang gadis, barang belanjaannya juga tampak berserakan di atas tanah. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Akaba segera membantu untuk memungutnya.

_'Es krimnya, mencair...?'_ bantin Akaba bingung. Tapi, ada hal yang lebih penting yang menantinya, ketimbang mengurusi es krim gadis itu yang kini telah menjadi air dengan sempurna.

Setelah membantu si gadis kembali berdiri, Akaba segera menjauh dari sana. Perhatiannya kembali terkunci di tempat wanita perambut pendek tadi.

_'Tunggu, di mana wanita itu?'_ pikir Akaba. Dilihat dari mana saja, wanita mencurigakan tadi tak tampak.

_'Ah, sial...'_ sesal Akaba. Dia tadi sempat lengah saat menabrak gadis berambut panjang tadi hingga tidak menyadari bahwa incarannya telah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Keluarlah, aku tak suka bermain sembunyi-sembunyi," tantang Akaba dengan lantang. Suara beratnya menggema sepanjang gang yang remang itu. Lalu, dari balik bayangan hitam di ujung gang, muncullah sosok wanita yang sejak tadi menjadi target Akaba, seringai lebar tampak jelas di wajahnya.

"Untuk apa mengincarku?" tanya wanita itu tanpa basa basi.

Akaba pun tersenyum simpul, "Wanita cantik sepertimu, untuk apa berkeliaran malam-malam begini. Sangat berbahaya, Nona."

"Ah, aku hanya sedang bosan. Mau menemaniku bermain sebentar?" tawar wanita tadi, sambil sedikit berjalan maju mendekati Akaba.

"Tentu saja, suatu kehormatan bagiku."

Akaba hampir terjebak emosi, sejak tadi gigi-giginya terus bergemeletuk menahan amarah. Jika wanita di hadapannya adalah penyebab kecelakaan itu, Akaba bersumpah akan menghabisinya malam ini juga.

"Oh, pelan-pelan saja, Nona," ucap Akaba dengan santai, begitu wanita tadi berlari mendekatinya dan bersiap menyerang duluan.

Perkelahian pun tak terelakkan lagi, dan gerimis kecil menjadi penonton setia mereka. Akaba masih mempertahankan kacamata dan topi putih yang menutupi rambutnya, menjaga identitas aslinya. Sementara wanita tadi, dia tampak acuh, darah segar tampak mengalir dari bahu kanannya.

"Jika memang kau adalah penyebab dari kecelakaan itu, aku akan benar-benar menghabisimiu," ancam Akaba, dengan nada tajam yang mengintimidasi.

Sementara wanita tadi sedikit menjauh, lalu kembali menyeringai lebar."Aku hanya diminta untuk ke sini. Soal kecelakaan itu, bukan menjadi urusanku. Lagipula, jika kau menghabisiku tak ada apapun yang akan kau dapatkan, percuma saja."

"Jadi, kau bekerja untuk siapa?"

"Untuk diriku sendiri," jawab wanita itu pelan, tapi terdengar sangat meyakinkan. Akaba pun hanya berdecak kesal.

Nasehat Hiruma terngiang di kepala Akaba, pemuda itu pasti tidak akan senang jika Akaba terlalu buru-buru. Lagipula, terlihat jelas bahwa wanita itu hanyalah orang sewaan yang amatiran, dan tak ada yang bisa Akaba lakukan untuk memaksanya mengaku, karena memang wanita itu pasti tak tahu siapa yang memberinya tugas seperti itu.

"Huh, baiklah. Aku tidak punya urusan apapun lagi denganmu," putus Akaba, sambil berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan wanita itu di sana. "Pergilah, sebelum aku berubah pikiran."

Tanpa menunggu apapun lagi, wanita tadi segera berlari pergi. Dia benar-benar sadar bahwa Akaba bukanlah lawan yang pantas dengannya, level Akaba berada jauh di atasnya.

Langit kelam masih bergantung bebas di atas kota Demon, membuat Akaba tersenyum tipis, "Baiklah, mungkin aku akan berjaga sedikit lebih lama lagi."

Tanpa disangka-sangka, sebuah payung bening tiba-tiba melindungi tubuhnya dari tetesan air yang sejak tadi akrab menyapanya.

"K-kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya gadis yang memayunginya itu, wajahnya terlihat ragu tapi sorot matanya menyatakan hal yang sebaliknya.

"Hn. Ah, kau Nona yang tadi sempat kutabrak, bukan? Sekali lagi maaf ya, Nona."

"T-tidak, akulah yang salah karena berjalan sambil menunduk, Maaf," jelas gadis itu dengan singkat, kedua sudut bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum kecil.

_'Manis...' _pikir Akaba. Gadis di sampingnya memang terlihat pemalu, karena sejak tadi terus-terusan menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik tirai rambutnya yang panjang. Tapi senyum kecil tadi sudah lebih dari cukup untuk dapat membuktikan kecantikan yang dimiliki gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika kita berteduh sejenak, aku punya beberapa kaleng kopi dan cemilan," tawar Akaba dengan halus, sambil menunjuk mobilnya yang terparkir agak jauh dari sana.

Sementara gadis tadi hanya tersenyum simpul, meski tak dipungkiri bahwa ada sedikit semburat merah yang tampak di kedua pipinya. Akaba pun segera menarik belanjaan gadis itu dari tangannya dan juga merebut payung yang digenggam oleh gadis itu, "Biar aku yang membawanya."

Dan mereka berdua pun berjalan beriringan, tubuh Akaba yang telah basah sejak awal membuat gadis itu tidak sadar bahwa sejak tadi hampir seluruh payung dibebankan untuk melindunginya, sementara Akaba hanya tersenyum puas. Bukan kebetulan gadis itu menunggunya sejak tadi, bukan?

* * *

Jam dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 02.49 malam, itu artinya para pria berjas itu harus lebih melebarkan pandangan mereka, semakin waspada pada sekeliling mereka. Kerumunan wartawan memang telah tampak berkurang jumlahnya, namun bukan berarti mereka bisa bernapas lega, ancaman yang sebenarnya baru saja akan datang.

Agon tampak menguap lebar di sudut ruangan. Kebosanan telah lama menghinggapinya, namun rasa kantuknya masih bisa tertahankan lebih lama lagi. Sekali lagi, dipandanginya seluruh aula yang luas itu, "Masih sama," gumamnya datar.

Tak ada yang menarik sejak tadi, semuanya masih terlihat normal. Agon berdiri dengan malas. Malam semakin larut dan jika seperti ini terus, maka dia tidak akan mendapat hasil apapun malam ini.

_'Baiklah, mungkin aku harus sedikit memancing mereka,'_ pikirnya. Dengan langkah malas Agon meninggalkan tempat itu dan berjalan santai ke arah toilet, tentu saja setelah meninggalkan beberapa kamera _mikro _berukuran sangat kecil di sekitar sana.

"Cih, tak bisakah kalian bertindak lebih halus lagi?" desis Agon dengan pelan di dalam toilet, sambil memperhatikan layar _handphone_-nya yang menggambarkan situasi di aula, sesaat setelah dia meninggalkannya.

"Oke, aku tinggal merekam semuanya dan malam ini beres," lanjutnya lagi, masih berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

_'Tunggu, apa mereka tidak menyadarinya sama sekali? Tidak, ini tidak baik..' _batin Agon gelisah, sambil terus mengamati layar yang kini menampilkan adegan penculikan kecil beberapa pria berjas hitam tadi, pengawal khusus keluarga Anezaki. Anehnya, kejadian itu terjadi dengan cepat, tapi sungguh kasar. Bagaimana mungkin para _body guard_ itu tidak menyadari bahwa ada beberapa kawannanya yang diculik?

_'Cih, ini sudah di luar kendali. Jika aku kembali ke sana, maka sudah dapat dipastikan bahwa orang-orang sampah itu akan menangkapku juga, sebaiknya aku menyelidiki kemana perginya orang-orang sampah itu membawa pengawal sampah keluarga Anezaki,'_ batin Agon kesal, membuat sikapnya kembali berubah. Yah beginilah Kongo Agon jika sedang berhadapan dengan rasa emosinya.

Dengan cepat, Agon keluar dari toilet, setelah sebelumnya mengatakan pada Hiruma tentang situasinya sekarang melalui alat komunikasi mereka, dan Hiruma menyetujui usul Agon.

_'Baiklah, kuserahkan yang di sini padamu, Hiruma.'_

Agon masih sibuk berspekulasi sambil berjalan santai melintasi koridor, dengan satu tangan di dalam saku celana dan tangan lainnya meregangkan otot-otot lehernya. Pandangan mata Agon yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata gelapnya sejak tadi meneliti keadaan sekitar, mencari jejak penculikan singkat tadi.

_'Eh, tak kusangka akan semudah ini,' _batin Agon kegirangan, cengiran khasnya terlihat menghiasi wajah bosannya. Ya, inilah yang ditunggunya sejak tadi.

Agon berbelok dengan cepat di koridor Rumah Sakit itu, dan duduk tenang di kursi tunggu. Hanya berselang satu detik sejak duduknya Agon hingga seorang pria juga ikut membelok di koridor yang sama.

"Mencariku?" tanya Agon sarkastis, ketika melihat pria tadi sempat berhenti sejenak untuk mengamati sekelilingnya.

"Mari kita selesaikan ini secara adil."

Kali ini Agon terlihat sangat bersemangat, senyum liciknya terus tersungging di bibirnya, membuat pria tadi bergedik ngeri. Karena bagaimana pun dia telah salah memilih musuh.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Agon untuk merasa bosan memukuli tubuh lawannya yang kini telah terbujur kaku, mungkin saja dia telah tewas. "Cih, sampah sepertimu ingin mengusik ketentraman keluarga Anezaki? Mati saja sana, sampah."

BUK

Pukulan terakhir Agon itu sukses membuat pria itu kehilangan kesadarannya. Setelah merampas alat komunikasi pria itu dan mengurungnya di dalam bagasi mobilnya yang jaraknya tak jauh dari tempatnya beradu tadi, Agon pun melenggang pergi dengan senyuman puas, _'Jadi, di sana kalian rupanya, sampah-sampah sialan.'_

* * *

Sementara di sisi lain, Sena tampak sibuk bermain dengan sebuah laptop di hadapannya, di ruang kerja kediaman Anezaki. Sena bukannya sedang bersantai-santai di sana, tapi dia sedang mengamati seluruh tempat di rumah yang megah itu dari layar laptopnya, tentu saja setelah menyadap kamera yang dipasang di sana.

Karena tak menemukan apapun, Sena akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkeliaran seorang diri. Lagipula Sena juga telah mengatakan pada para pelayan di rumah itu bahwa dia akan membantu mengamankan rumah. Dan tak ada satu pelayan pun yang berani membantah, karena mereka tahu pasti bahwa Sena adalah orang yang sangat dipercaya oleh Tuan mereka sejak dulu.

Kedua orang tua Sena memang telah berteman akrab dengan keluarga Anezaki sejak dulu, dan hal itu membuat hubungan di atara mereka menjadi sangat dekat, tak terkecuali antara Sena dengan Mamori. Bahkan ketika mendengar bahwa Mamori akan kembali ke Jepang untuk memainkan sebuah film, Sena merasa sangat senang dan sempat bercerita banyak kepada Mamori dan kedua orang tuanya kemarin siang.

Tak disangka, waktu berjalan secepat itu. Padahal baru kemarin mereka bercanda tawa bersama.

Sena berjalan pelan menaiki tangga. Langkah kakinya membawa dirinya ke lantai dua rumah itu, dan berhenti tepat di sebuah ruangan yang dulunya sempat dia tinggali selama beberapa bulan. Ketika dirinya sedang dilanda masalah, keluarga Anezaki lah yang membantunya dapat bertahan, menahan segala sakit dan kembali bangkit.

Setelah cukup bernostalgia di dalam, Sena pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke luar, mengunjungi ruangan lain.

TING TONG

Bel nyaring itu menggema sepanjang ruangan, membuat kesadaran Sena segera pulih dan kemudian diam-diam mengamati pintu besar itu penuh tanda tanya.

_'Siapa yang datang berkunjung larut malam seperti ini?' _batinnya berenggut dengan bingung.

Para pelayan mungkin saja telah tertidur, jadi Sena memutuskan untuk memastikannya sendiri. Melalui intercom, Sena dapat melihat sendiri siapa tamu tak diundangnya itu. _'Ternyata hanya seorang gadis,'_ pikirnya.

Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Sena segera membuka pintu besar itu. Di hadapannya, berdirilah seorang gadis mungil berambut gelap. Ekspresinya datar dan hanya memandang Sena dengan tatapan tak berarti, "Kau siapa?" pertanyaan itu bagaikan sebuah tamparan keras di wajah Sena, bagaimana mungkin ada seorang tamu yang bertanya seperti itu?

_'Seharusnya kan aku yang bertanya begitu? Ah, sudahlah, dia hanya seorang gadis kecil,'_ pikir Sena.

"Aku adalah Sena Kobayakawa. Kau sendiri siapa?" tanya Sena dengan senyum simpul andalannya, yang sanggup membuat gadis-gadis yang melihatnya cukup terpanah, tapi tidak untuk gadis satu ini.

Gadis beriris _violet _itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, lalu memperhatikan Sena dari ujung kaki hingga rambutnya,_ 'Apa mungkin dia pelayan baru?'_ pikir gadis itu seenaknya.

Lalu setelah cukup puas mengamati Sena, gadis itu pun kembali membuka mulut. "Kau tidak ingin mempersilahkanku masuk?" kedengarannya memang agak kasar, apalagi setelah ditambah dengan lirikan matanya yang sinis, tapi begitulah dia.

Tanpa menunggu izin Sena, gadis itu langsung saja menerobos masuk, menarik sebuah koper miliknya dan meninggalkan Sena yang masih termangu di depan pintu. "Hei, apa yang kau tunggu? Tak bisakah kau melihat? Aku sedang kerepotan di sini," gerutu gadis angkuh itu, sambil memandang tajam Sena dari dalam ruang tengah.

"Tunggu," sergah Sena secepat mungkin, ditutupnya pintu kayu itu rapat-rapat lalu dipandanginya si gadis mungil di hadapannya. "Siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanyanya pelan, berharap gadis itu tidak tersinggung ataupun marah.

"Siapa?!" pekik gadis itu, kedua manik _violet_-nya semakin menajam, seakan hendak menusuk iris _hazel _milik Sena.

"Apa kau pikir kau pantas menanyakannya? Kau hanyalah seorang pelaya-"

"Hei, aku bukan pelayan," tegas Sena, memotong ucapan si gadis berambut pendek.

Sementara gadis itu masih terpengarah dengan ucapan Sena barusan, tanpa disangka-sangka Sena malah mendekati gadis tadi dan membawanya duduk di sofa bersamanya. "Maaf jika terdengar tidak sopan, tapi bisakah kau jelaskan siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Sena lagi, masih bersabar atas tingkah angkuh gadis di sampingnya.

"Ehm, baiklah," putus gadis itu, wajah angkuhnya kembali tampak. "Namaku adalah Taki Suzuna, dan aku adalah sepupu dekat Mamo-_nee_," jelasnya singkat, dengan nada dinginnya yang khas, tapi anehnya malah membuat Sena semakin menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya dan tersenyum kecil.

"Mamo-_nee_?" tanya Sena balik, ekspresinya terlihat geli menahan tawa.

"Iya, Mamori Anezaki," tegas Suzuna. Merasa bahwa dirinya tadi sempat diejek oleh pria berambut coklat di hadapannya membuat tingkah angkuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi, "Memangnya kau ini siapa?" tanya Suzuna ketus, tanpa memandang ke arah Sena sedikit pun.

"Ahiya, maaf Nona Suzuna, aku adalah kerabat jauh keluarga Anezaki, panggil saja aku Sena," lagi-lagi, Sena memamerkan senyum lembutnya, meski Suzuna tak juga berniat membalasnya.

_'Hn, terserah saja, aku tidak peduli. Eh, tapi, di mana Mamo-nee berada? Padahal aku sengaja datang larut malam agar bisa mengejutkannya,'_ batin Suzuna kecewa. Dipandanginya lagi sosok pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu, _'Tidak buruk,' _pikirnya kemudian.

"Suzuna-_san_, apa kau tidak tahu tentang berita itu?" tanya Sena dengan hati-hati.

"Berita apa?"

Sena sudah menduganya, dan Sena pun telah mempersiapkan langkah selanjutnya. Dilihat dari tingkah lakunya, gadis bernama Suzuna tadi pasti adalah seorang bangsawan juga, dan Sena harus bisa bersabar menghadapi gadis bermarga Taki itu, "Begini, dengarkan aku baik-baik."

Sena pun akhirnya menjelaskan berita mengejutkan itu, tentang kecelakaan yang nyaris merenggut nyawa Ayah dan Ibu Mamori. Dan tepat seperti dugaan Sena, gadis manis itu pasti akan menitihkan air matanya. Namun, semuanya tidak bertahan lama, Suzuna bukanlah tipe gadis yang akan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, dia agak berbeda.

"Jadi, di mana mereka sekarang? Aku ingin menjenguknya," pinta Suzuna pelan. Meski agak bergetar, tapi nada suaranya masih terkesan lantang seperti sebelumnya.

"Istirahatlah dulu, besok pagi aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu kesana," ungkap Sena. Ya, bagaimana pun malam ini dia harus berjaga di sini, mencegah hal apapun terjadi di rumah ini.

"Sudah kubilang, aku akan menjenguknya sekarang, titik," tegas Suzuna, sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan kembali memandang tajam Sena.

"Tidak bisa, ini sudah la-"

CTAR

Kilat menyambar gedung-gedung tinggi di sekitar sana, beruntung rumah tingkat tiga itu tidak ikut terkena dampaknya. Awalnya Sena pikir Suzuna akan melompat takut dan memeluknya. Ternyata tidak, gadis itu masih berdiri di sampingnya, masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

"Baiklah," putus Suzuna, kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Besok pagi antarkan aku ke sana, sesuai janjimu tadi."

Sena pun tersenyum puas, ternyata Suzuna tidak seburuk yang dia pikirkan. Gadis itu tidak manja seperti kebanyakan bangsawan, meski tingkahnya memang sangat angkuh. Tapi di balik itu Suzuna adalah gadis yang sangat manis.

Setelah mengantar Suzuna tepat di depan pintu kamar tamu-kamar yang dulu sempat digunakannya-Sena pun pamit, "Selamat malam, Suzuna," ucapnya lembut.

Sena memang tidak terlalu suka memanggil nama orang lain dengan embel-embel -_san_, meski itu adalah orang yang baru dikenalnya. Lagipula, sepertinya usianya dengan Suzuna juga tak jauh beda, dan entah mengapa pemuda itu ingin menjadi sedikit lebih akrab lagi dengan Suzuna.

"Hn," gumam Suzuna seadanya, mungkin gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah terjaga hingga larut malam seperti ini, atau mungkin juga karena dia sudah tidak peduli pada panggilan Sena tadi. Sena pun kembali melanjutkan penjagaannya di depan layar laptop miliknya dengan ditemani secangkir kopi yang baru saja dibuatnya.

* * *

Malam masih panjang dan ketiga pemuda itu sama-sama dihadapkan pada situasi yang berbeda. Agon masih sibuk berkompromi dengan alat pelacaknya, mencari lokasi musuh mereka dengan hanya bermodalkan alat komunikasi mereka tadi. Sementara Akaba, dia dikejutkan dengan pengakuan gadis yang ditemuinya tadi. Tapi tidak, tidak ada waktu untuk terkejut. Malam belum berakhir bagi keempat pemuda itu.

* * *

**Wuss, selesai juga, kepanjangan ya? Gomen *nunduk-nunduk***

**Maaf kalo chapter ini masih membahas tentang crime-nya, dan belum merujuk ke film ES21 itu sama sekali, gomen *nunduk-nunduk lagi* mungkin chapter depan akan saya ramaikan dengan para chara ES21 yang lainnya saat syuting filmnya sedang berlangsung, doakan saja hoho #plak**

**Oke, saya mengharapkan review dari readers yang baik hati, jadi saya tunggu reviewnya yaa~ ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yeppy~ akhirnya bisa update *lohloh* maaf karena sudah terlalu lama nggak update fic ini ^^**

**Yosh, kuucapkan terimakasih yang se-besar-besarnya untuk para readers yang masih sudi membaca ficku *tebar-tebar bunga* Ehm,**** chapter ini agak lebih panjang, jadi daripada membuang-buang waktu *ditimpuk high heels***** langsung aja ****yaa ^0^**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Behind The Scene**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC (sangat), AU, GAJE, Typo (s), aneh, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Matahari bersinar terang, membawa angin baru yang bertugas mengusir hawa lembab hujan semalam. Kota Demon memang sempat diguyur hujan tengah malam kemarin, meski tidak berlangsung lama. Burung-burung berkicau merdu di atas atap-atap Rumah Sakit yang kokoh itu, memberi kesan damai bagi seluruh pengunjung Rumah Sakit.

Mamori yang baru saja bangun tampak menggeliat kecil di atas sofa, meregangkan tubuhnya yang tanpa sengaja tertidur semalam. Perlahan, iris _shappire _itu mulai mengintip dari celah-celah kelopak mata Mamori. Sambil mengumpulkan kesadaraannya hingga pulih, Mamori mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Dan hawa Rumah Sakit itu membuatnya sadar akan realita yang sebenarnya. Ternyata, semua itu bukanlah mimpi buruk semata.

Sambil bangkit untuk duduk, Mamori mengusap-usap matanya yang sembab, lelah menangis semalaman. Lalu tiba-tiba, gadis blasteran itu tersadar, ada yang aneh. Semalam, dirinya sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur Ibunya, bukannya tertidur di atas sofa. Dan, jas hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya terasa asing baginya. Mamori pun mempertanyakan pemilik jas tersebut, yang pastinya adalah orang yang sama dengan yang membawanya ke sofa.

Direngkuhnya jas hitam itu dengan perlahan, lalu aroma maskulin pun mulai menguar bebas di sekelilingnya, sesuatu seperti _mint, _mungkin? Mamori tahu pasti itu tidak berasal dari tubuhnya, sang pemilik jaslah yang mempunyai aroma menenangkan seperti itu.

_'Apa mungkin ini milik, Hiruma Youichi itu?'_ batin Mamori penuh tanya, dan penuh harap (?)

Belum sempat Mamori mengkhayalkan hal yang tidak-tidak, suara bariton yang terdengar tak asing tiba-tiba menyapanya, "Kau sudah bangun, Mamori?"

Jantung Mamori seakan berhenti berdetak ketika mendengar suara berat itu. Dan sedetik kemudian, jantung Mamori tak henti-hentinya berpacu, jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dengan rasa takut, terkejut, dan penasaran, Mamori pun menoleh ke arah datangnya suara tadi. Dan betapa terkejutnya dia ketika mendapati sosok Ayah yang sangat disayanginya tengah duduk di atas tempat tidurnya, sadar dari komanya semalam.

"A-ayah?!" pekik Mamori, senyumnya langsung mengembang dan air matanya tiba-tiba meleleh, seiring dengan langkah kakinya yang melesat pergi, menghambur ke pelukan Ayahnya.

"Huss, jangan menangis, Mamori."

Sang Ayah yang masih sangat lemah berusaha keras menenangkan putrinya, yang kini sedang mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Ehm, kau hanya memeluk Ayah saja?"

Kali ini, Mamori benar-benar merasa bagaikan orang paling beruntung di dunia. Karena tak hanya Ayahnya saja, tapi wanita yang paling dikasihinya juga diselamatkan oleh Tuhan. Tanpa perlu menunggu lagi, Mamori segera melesat ke pelukan Ibunya. Mendekap wanita itu dengan penuh kasih, seerat yang Mamori bisa.

Kedua Ibu dan Ayah itu tersenyum kecil kala putri semata wayang mereka menangis haru sambil menceritakan betapa khawatirnya dia semalam. Mamori menceritakan setiap detail perasaannya, setiap doa yang dilantunkannya malam itu. Hingga Tuhan benar-benar menunujukkan kuasanya, dan menjawab doa Mamori. Tak henti-hentinya bibir Mamori mengucap syukur atas karunia Tuhan yang dihadiahkan kepadanya, ini bagaikan mimpi terindahnya sepanjang masa.

* * *

Hiruma menguap lebar sambil menyesap habis kopi ketiganya sejak semalam, jemarinya yang jenjang tampak asyik menari-nari di atas _keyboard _laptop di pangkuannya. Tak lama kemudian, pemuda itu menekan tombol terakhir, hingga deretan kode yang bergentayangan di layar laptopnya hilang sepenuhnya. Usai menuntaskan pengintaiannya semalaman, Hiruma segera menutup laptop yang sudah sangat berjasa baginya itu. Berkat laptop VAIO putihnya, Hiruma berhasil membajak rekaman kamera di seluruh tempat di Rumah Sakit itu.

Ada yang mengganjal pikiran Hiruma, siapapun yang ada di balik semua ini, singkatnya para pelaku itu-yang sudah pasti tidak bekerja sendiri-kelihatannya tidak bertindak malam ini, tapi kenapa? Apa kecelakaan itu hanyalah gertakan mereka saja? Atau mungkin, mereka sudah yakin bahwa kedua orang tua Mamori tidak akan sadarkan diri?

Dengan gesit, Hiruma mengeluarkan sebuah alat yang bentuknya mirip dengan _stetoskop _dari dalam sakunya, lalu mulai menguping keadaan di kamar sebelah. Sesaat kemudian, Hiruma tersenyum tipis, kala mendengar percakapan hangat keluarga Anezaki itu. Perbincangan kecil itu didominasi oleh Mamori, sementara Ayah dan Ibunya hanya bergumam singkat saja, sambil sekali-kali ikut menimpali omongan Mamori.

Ini berita baik, terutama bagi Hiruma. Pemuda itu pun melepaskan alat itu dari telinganya dan akhirnya melenggang keluar bersama laptopnya, tak memperdulikan penampilannya yang terlihat kacau. Rambut hitamnya tampak sangat acak-acakan, kemeja putihnya juga terlihat sama kacaunya, sama sekali tidak rapi. Dua kancing atasnya dia biarkan terbuka, dengan ujung kemeja yang keluar dari celananya di sana-sini. Lengan kemejanya juga digulung asal hingga siku, dan dasi hitam panjang yang tadinya dia kenakan sudah dia selempangkan di pundak kirinya, tak terpasang lagi. Sambil menjinjing laptop di tangan kanannya, Hiruma memasukkan tangan kirinya ke dalam saku celananya. Kali ini, Hiruma benar-benar tampak seperti _badboy _sungguhan. Cocok dengan peran yang sebentar lagi akan dia mainkan.

* * *

TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT TIT

Usai memasukkan _password_ di pintu apartemennya, Hiruma segera bergegas masuk. Pemuda tampan-yang tampak berantakan-itu menyimpan sepatunya dengan rapi di dalam rak sepatu dan memakai sendal rumahnya yang berwarna putih. Sejenak, pemuda itu mengamati sekelilingnya, mencari jejak-jejak keberadaan makhluk lain selain dirinya saat ini. Namun nihil, dilihat dari mana saja, tak ada seorang pun di sana. Akhirnya, pemuda jangkung itu menyeret kakinya ke kamar miliknya, yang terletak paling pojok. Saat sampai, Hiruma segera melempar laptopnya di atas tempat tidur, lalu menyambar handuk yang tergantung di balik pintu kamarnya.

Di dalam kamar mandi Hiru-(_author _ditimpuk handuknya Hiruma) Ehm, kita _skip _bagian ini. Usai mandi, Hiruma berjalan keluar dengan hanya mengenakan handuk putih polos yang melekat di pinggangnya, sambil menggosok-gosok handuk lain di rambutnya yang basah. Tubuh atletisnya tampak masih sedikit basah, namun terlihat sangat segar. Mandi di pagi hari begini ternyata ampuh untuk mengusir rasa kantuk Hiruma karena terjaga semalaman.

Sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, Hiruma mendengar suara pintu depan terbuka. Akhirnya, pemuda itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menunggu penghuni apartemen lainnya itu masuk. Dari suara langkah kaki yang terdengar, Hiruma tahu persis bahwa yang datang ada dua orang, dan salah satunya adalah seorang gadis. Lupa akan penampilannya, Hiruma pun tetap berdiri di ambang pintu kamarnya sambil menunggu kedua orang itu mendekatinya.

"Kyaaa~"

Dan benar saja, ada seorang gadis tak dikenal yang datang bersama Akaba. Hiruma mengernyitkan dahinya, tidak senang dengan kesan pertama gadis itu. Padahal ini adalah salahnya sendiri yang tampil dalam keadaan setengah telanjang seperti itu. Bahkan _author _pun akan berteriak dengan heboh jika mendapati Hiruma dalam keadaan _hot _(?) seperti itu. Ehm, _back to story_.

Hiruma tampak jengah karena gadis di hadapannya itu tiba-tiba saja berlindung di belakang Akaba sambil memeluk lengan Akaba dengan erat, memanfaatkan kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Akaba yang keenakan (?) dipeluk oleh gadis asing itu tak berniat memecah keheningan sedikitpun, dan hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah Hiruma. Tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hiruma segera masuk ke kamarnya dan berpakaian.

Saat pintu kamar Hiruma tertutup sepenuhnya, Akaba pun berdahem pelan. "Tenang saja, Nona. Dia sedang berpakaian di dalam. Maaf membuatmu terkejut," ucap pemuda tampan itu, sambil tersenyum simpul.

Gadis berambut panjang itu tampak salah tingkah, lalu segera menjauhkan diri dari tubuh Akaba. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja, Akaba-_kun_," ucapnya gugup.

Melihat tingkah malu-malu gadis cantik itu, mau tidak mau Akaba jadi semakin tertarik dengannya. Pemuda itu lalu kembali memamerkan senyum mautnya, "Tak apa, ayo duduk dulu, Nona."

"E-err, maaf Akaba-_kun_, aku merasa agak aneh mendengar panggilanmu. Bagaimana jika kau memanggilku dengan nama depanku saja, boleh kan?" ucap gadis itu, sambil tersenyum kecil ke arah Akaba.

Gadis itu terlihat makin cantik jika tersenyum seperti itu, dan untuk yang ke-sekian kalinya Akaba akhirnya kembali hanyut dalam pesonanya. Tanpa sadar, Akaba kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri dan malah mengangguk kecil. Sesaat kemudian Akaba tersadar akan kecerobohannya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Akaba sudah terlanjur menyetujui permintaan gadis itu.

Bukan mengapa, hanya saja Akaba punya sedikit masalah menyangkut nama gadis-gadis. Bagaimana tidak? Akaba sudah terlalu sering menjalin hubungan dengan para kaum hawa itu, dan tak bisa dipungkiri, bahwa Akaba tidak bisa menghafal nama mereka semua. Saat ini saja, pacar Akaba sudah lebih dari satu, mungkin belasan-atau mungkin puluhan-Akaba saja tidak tahu jumlah pastinya. Bisa dibilang, pemuda tampan itu merupakan senior dari para _playboyers _di dunia, panutan pria-pria _playboy _lainnya.

Dan sekarang, pemuda itu terpesona pada seorang gadis biasa? Oke, gadis ini memang lebih cantik dibanding pacar-pacarnya yang lain, tapi mana mungkin seorang Akaba bisa jatuh hati padanya? _Stop_, lupakan Akaba yang sekarang sedang berusah payah menanamkan nama Koizumi Karin di dalam otaknya, berharap tidak salah menyebutkan nama nantinya.

Tak berapa lama, Hiruma pun keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Pemuda beriris _emerald _itu kini mengenakan kaos putih polos dengan leher bermodel V, dipadu dengan celana kain panjang yang berwarna senada. Kacamata yang bertengger di batang hidungnya yang mancung serta laptop dalam genggamannya menambah kesan maskulin pemuda tampan itu. Rambutnya yang masih sedikit basah membuat aroma _shampoo _yang dipakainya sedikit menguar bebas di ruangan itu.

Hiruma pun duduk di hadapan Akaba dan Karin, di depannya sudah tersedia secangkir kopi yang masih hangat. Dari balik kacamatanya, Hiruma mengamati gadis yang duduk di hadapannya dengan baik-baik, berusaha mengingat setiap detail sosoknya. "Jadi, bisa kau perkenalkan dia, Akaba?"

Karin tersenyum sopan kala Akaba dan Hiruma menatapnya secara bersamaan. "Namaku Koizumi Karin," jelasnya singkat. Entahlah, gadis itu merasa tidak tahu harus berkata seperti apa lagi kecuali namanya.

Selanjutnya, Akabalah yang kembali mengambil alih keadaan. "Non-maksudku," jeda sesaat, Akaba tampak berpikir dengan keras. "Ah, Karin. Aku tanpa sengaja bertemu dengannya semalam, Hiruma," jelas Akaba, sambil melirik Hiruma dengan ekor matanya.

Hiruma mengerti penjelasan Akaba belum selesai, jadi pemuda itu hanya diam dan menunggu. Tidak mungkin Akaba membawa gadis itu tanpa alasan yang penting, bukan? Dan dari penampilannya, Karin tidak tampak seperti gadis-gadis manja yang selalu mengeliingi Akaba. Pasti ada alasan tersendiri di balik semua ini.

"Dan dia melihat sendiri peristiwa kecelakaan itu."

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 07.29 AM.

Dan saat ini, kediaman Anezaki tengah heboh membicarakan peristiwa naas semalam. Beberapa pelayan yang tampak acuh terlihat sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya, sementara pelayan-pelayan yang lain malah berkerumun diam-diam sambil membicarakan betapa tragisnya nasib Tuan mereka.

Seorang gadis berambut gelap melangkah dengan anggun menuruni tangga. Gadis itu tampak rapi dalam balutan _mini dress_-nya yang berwarna ungu pucat, serasi dengan iris matanya. _Dress _berlengan 3/4 itu terlihat anggun dan cocok dengannya, ditambah lagi dengan motif garis bergelombang pada bagian bawah _dress_-nya itu. _Flat shoes _yang dikenakannya menambah kesan modis gadis mungil itu. _Make up_-nya juga sangat tipis, menandakan bahwa dia adalah tipe gadis yang tidak terlalu suka berdandan. Sayangnya, tak ada secuil senyum pun yang dia pamerkan, wajahnya tetap angkuh seperti biasa.

Para pelayan yang menyadari keberadaannya tampak terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka belum pernah melihat sosok gadis itu di rumah kediaman Anezaki, dan mereka merasa tidak pernah membukakan pintu bagi gadis berambut gelap itu.

"Mengapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?"

Merasa terkejut, para pelayan-pelayan muda itu pun gelagapan. Tingkah angkuh seperti itu, sudah pasti sang Nona yang berdiri di atas tangga adalah salah satu bangsawan juga.

"T-tidak, kami hany-"

"Nona Suzuna?" seorang wanita tua yang baru saja muncul dari balik pintu menatap Suzuna dalam-dalam, mengamati baik-baik wajah gadis belia itu dari balik kacamata tebalnya.

"Iya Bibi, ini aku," ucap Suzuna, sambil tersenyum manis ke arah wanita tua tadi. Sang wanita yang akrab disapa Bibi itu pun tersenyum lebar, sambil berjalan menghampiri Suzuna.

Tak mau kalah, Suzuna juga segera mendekat ke arahnya, lalu memeluk hangat wanita tua tadi. "Maafkan kelancangan mereka, Nona. Mereka ini pelayan yang baru masuk beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka belum mengenal Anda."

Suzuna tersenyum maklum, lalu kembali memandang sosok wanita tua yang sudah dia anggap sebagai keluarganya sendiri itu dalam-dalam. Bibi adalah kepala pelayan di kediaman Anezaki. Di antara semua pelayan yang ada, Bibilah yang paling dekat dengan anggota keluarga itu, termasuk Suzuna. Wajar saja, Bibi sudah melayani keluarga Anezaki sejak muda, jauh sebelum Mamori lahir.

"Sudah lama sekali Nona tidak berkunjung ke sini. Lihatlah, sekarang Nona sudah tumbuh menjadi putri yang sangat cantik," puji Bibi, sambil menggenggam hangat tangan Suzuna. Suzuna pun balas menggenggam tangan yang rapuh termakan usia itu, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk berbincang-bincang hangat bersama Bibi di taman belakang rumah.

* * *

Usai berbincang sebentar bersama Bibi, Suzuna yang sudah kehilangan kesabarannya pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari Sena sendiri. Suzuna merasa agak kesal pada Sena, sebab pemuda itu kemarin telah berjanji akan mengantarnya ke Rumah Sakit pagi ini. Namun, sampai sekarang Sena masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya sedikitpun.

TOK TOK TOK

Suzuna mengetuk pintu kayu yang kokoh itu dengan tegas. Kata Bibi, Sena semalam tidur di ruang kerja, karena itulah kini Suzuna berdiri di ambang pintu coklat itu.

Tak ada respon apapun. Kesal karena diacuhkan, Suzuna pun memutar knop pintu itu dengan acuh. Dan ternyata, pintunya tidak dikunci. Terlanjur memutar knopnya, Suzuna pun akhirnya memilih untuk masuk ke sana. Suzuna tahu ini tidak sopan, tapi Suzuna tidak mau mengambil resiko menunggu hingga lumutan di luar sana. Lagipula, cepat atau lambat Sena pasti akan membukakan pintunya juga untuknya, memangnya apa yang akan didapati Suzuna di dalam sana?

Pintu terbuka. Suasana hening, Suzuna hanya berdiri diam di ambang pintu. Tanpa disangka-sangka, Suzuna justru memergoki seorang pelayan yang sedang mengendap-ngendap sambil mengutak-atik laptop yang berada di atas meja kerja-itu menurut Suzuna.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ucapan ketus Suzuna membuat pria berumur 35 tahun itu terkejut, matanya membulat lebar di balik kacamata _minus_-nya. Dengan gesit, pria itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu memperbaiki letak kacamatanya dengan jari tengahnya, membuat Suzuna sedikit tersinggung.

"M-maaf Nona, aku hanya sedang merapikan ruangan ini," jelasnya singkat.

Melihat ekspresi tak percaya di wajah Suzuna, sang pelayan pun kembali buka mulut. "Aku tadinya hendak me-nonaktifkan laptop ini, Nona. Tapi aku bingung bagaimana caranya," sambungnya lagi, sambil melemparkan senyum simpulnya ke arah Suzuna dan kembali memperbaiki letak kacamatanya lagi dengan cara yang sama.

Sebelum Suzuna mengintrogasi pria itu lebih lanjut, sang pelayan segera mengambil langkah aman. "Maaf, kalau begitu saya permisi dulu, Nona Suzuna."

Entah apa yang merasuki si pelayan hingga mampu melarikan diri secepat itu, bahkan Suzuna belum sempat mengucapkan satu kata pun. Tapi sudahlah, Suzuna tidak berniat mengejarnya, sungguh bukan gaya seorang Taki Suzuna. Namun tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah memori di kepala Suzuna, tampaknya wajah pelayan tadi tidak asing baginya.

Sambil mengingat-ingat, Suzuna berjalan mendekat ke arah laptop yang masih menyala itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Suzuna tidak bisa percaya seutuhnya pada ucapan pelayan tadi.

_'Tunggu, kacamata? Jari tengah? Apa mungkin dia, Andrew?' _batin Suzuna, sambil mengingat-ingat kejadian 7 tahun yang lalu, terakhir kalinya Suzuna berkunjung ke sini.

"Tak salah lagi, dia pasti Andrew," gumam Suzuna, sambil duduk di kursi yang ditempati Andrew tadi. Seingat Suzuna, Andrew adalah salah satu pelayan kepercayaan Ayah Mamori, sebab Andrew sudah diasuh sejak kecil. Awalnya, Andrew adalah seorang remaja yatim piatu yang tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Ayah Mamori, dan akhirnya menjadi pelayan di kediaman Anezaki.

Tak banyak yang Suzuna ketahui tentang Andrew, yang jelas Suzuna tidak menyukai gelagat pria itu. Menurut Suzuna, dari dulu Andrew selalu terlihat aneh, bukan karena kacamata bulatnya ataupun caranya memperbaiki letak kacamatanya yang terkesan tidak sopan, tapi dari gelagatnya. Andrew selalu senang menyendiri dan sering terlihat, dia nyaris ada di mana-mana.

Karena penasaran, Suzuna pun menengok layar laptop di hadapannya itu. Dalam sekejap, kening Suzuna berkerut, heran melihat tampilan layar laptop itu. Layar laptop itu menampilkan kondisi ruangan di beberapa tempat di rumah itu, hal yang membuat Suzuna dilanda kebingungan.

_'Apa Sena yang memata-matai rumah ini? Atau mungkin Andrew yang melakukannya? Tidak, kurasa ini ulah Sena. Tapi tunggu, tadi Andrew pasti melakukan sesuatu pada laptop ini. Ini aneh, jika memang Sena berniat memata-matai, dia tidak mungkin meninggalkan laptopnya dalam keadaan seperti ini,' _batin Suzuna, memulai perdebatan panjang dengan dirinya sendiri.

"Suzuna?"

"Kau?"

Suzuna memandang Sena dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, antara kesal, sinis, dan marah. Sementara pemuda yang baru saja selesai membersihkan diri itu tampak heran melihat aksi Suzuna. Sena lalu menggantung handuk yang baru saja dipakainya untuk mengeringkan rambutnya itu di bahu kanannya, lalu berjalan pelan menghampiri Suzuna.

Kaos kain berwarna kuning pucat yang pakai Sena terlihat kontras dengan warna rambutnya. Namun celana jeans selutut yang dikenakannya cukup bisa menetralisir semuanya, dan membuatnya tetap terlihat tampan pagi ini. Sena dapat melihat apa yang ada di layar laptopnya, dan langsung saja melempari Suzuna pandangan penuh kebingungannya.

"Kau yang membukanya?" tanya Sena sarkastis, masih sambil memandang Suzuna.

Dengan seenaknya, Suzuna mengacuhkan pertanyaan Sena dan malah balik bertanya, "Kau memata-matai rumah ini?"

Sena tertawa kecil mendengar tuduhan Suzuna mengenai dirinya, pemuda beriris _hazel _itu lalu menatap gadis di sampingnya lekat-lekat. "Kau memata-mataiku?" tanyanya balik, sambil tersenyum menggoda ke arah Suzuna.

Merasa terfitnah, Suzuna tentu saja memasang wajah sinisnya, "Kau pikir aku seorang mata-mata?"

Sekali lagi, Sena tertawa mendengar ucapan bernada dingin Suzuna. Gadis itu benar-benar lucu menurut Sena. "Begini Suzuna," ucap Sena. Pemuda itu lalu menghentikan tawa renyahnya, lalu kembali menatap Suzuna lurus-lurus. "Aku tadi mengunci pintunya dan mematikan laptopku sebelum ke kamar mandi. Ehm, kau tahu sendiri kan apa maksudku?" lanjut Sena, dengan tatapan menyelidiknya.

Merasa dicurigai, ekspresi Suzuna pun semakin menjadi-jadi. Gadis itu menatap Sena dengan tajam, hingga tanpa sadar mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya. Sena yang melihat Suzuna dalam _mode _ngambek seperti itu berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Bagi pemuda itu, hal yang paling menyenangkan saat ini adalah mengusik ketenangan Suzuna, dan tampaknya Sena benar-benar menikmatinya.

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya, Kobayakawa-_san_," bantah Suzuna, sambil memalingkan wajahnya ke arah sebaliknya, kesal dengan Sena.

Sena tertawa diam-diam, lalu kembali berdahem pelan, "Jadi, bagaimana kau menjelaskan caramu masuk ke sini?"

Bagai diinterogasi seorang detektif sungguhan, Suzuna mengumpat dalam hati. Apa mungkin Sena akan percaya pada orang sepertinya? Yang notabene baru kemarin malam dikenalnya. Meskipun Suzuna menceritakan yang sejujurnya, Suzuna ragu Sena akan percaya.

_'Argh, bukannya seharusnya dia yang terpojok? Tapi, mengapa malah aku yang menjadi tersudut sekarang?'_ batin Suzuna frustasi.

Suzuna tampak berpikir, terdiam sesaat sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya di atas meja. Usai menimbang-nimbang, akhirnya Suzuna memutuskan untuk menceritakan yang sesungguhnya. Soal dipercaya atau tidaknya, itu urusan belakang.

"Begini, tadi aku mengetuk pintumu, tapi tak ada yang merespon. Lalu, karena pintunya tak terkunci, jadi aku memutuskan untuk masuk. Ternyata di dalam sini ada seorang pelayan yang mengaku sedang membersihkan ruangan, dia lalu pergi sesaat yang lalu. Dan tanpa sengaja, aku melihat layar laptopmu. Begitulah kejadiannya," jelas Suzuna, dengan wajah dinginnya yang khas.

Sena tersenyum simpul mendengar penjelasan Suzuna. Sebenarnya, tadi Sena memang melihat Suzuna masuk ke ruang kerja itu dari jauh. Awalnya Sena bingung, karena sepertinya Suzuna tidak memasukkan kuci dulu sebelum memutar knopnya. Karena penasaran, Sena pun menunggu sejenak di luar. Dan dugaannya benar, ada orang lain yang berada di dalam sana selain Suzuna. Tepat seperti yang Suzuna katakan tadi.

Mengingat layar laptopnya yang menyala, tak salah lagi, pelayan tadi pasti mengutak-atik isinya. Dan pelayan itu sudah tahu bahwa Sena membajak semua kamera keamanan di sana. Tapi, mengapa pelayan itu tidak mengintrogasi Sena langsung? Bukti sudah lengkap, bukan? Pasti karena ketahuan Suzuna, tapi mengapa pelayan itu takut pada Suzuna?

Melihat Sena yang masih bungkam, Suzuna pun menggigit bibir bawahnya perlahan. Sudah dia duga, Sena pasti tidak akan mempercayainya. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya padaku. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak berbohong. Bukan aku yang membuka pintunya," jelas Suzuna lagi. Karena bagaimana pun kata 'penguntit' tidak cocok untuk menjadi gelar gadis berdarah biru sepertinya.

Lagi-lagi, Sena tersenyum kecil. "Aku percaya padamu, Suzuna."

Suzuna merasa heran mendengar kalimat itu. Kalau Suzuna ada di posisi Sena sekarang, mungkin dia tidak akan percaya pada omongan seperti itu. Tapi, bagaimana mungkin Sena bisa dengan mudahnya mempercayai ucapannya?

"Tapi, apa kau mengenal pelayan itu, Suzuna?"

Sejenak, Suzuna lupa akan persoalan rekaman kamera di laptop Sena, gadis itu memang gampang teralihkan. "Hmm, namanya Andrew. Dia sudah bekerja di sini sejak remaja. Yang kutahu dia sudah yatim piatu sejak dulu, itu saja," jelas Suzuna singkat.

Terlambat, Suzuna baru saja menyadari kesalahan kecilnya, yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan apa yang diketahuinya pada Sena. Padahal Suzuna bukanlah pribadi yang mudah percaya pada orang asing.

Dengan mudah, Sena dapat berkesimpulan bahwa si Andrew adalah salah satu pelayan yang cukup dipercaya Ayah Mamori. Meski tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Sena merasa tidak pernah melihat Andrew sebelumnya, mungkin hanya sekilas saja dulu. "Lalu, apa yang tadi dilakukan Andrew di sini? Kau melihatnya, bukan?" tanya Sena lagi. Kali ini nada bicaranya benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang detektif profesional.

Sedetik kemudian Suzuna sudah menjawabnya, "Sesuatu seperti mengendap-endap aneh sambil mengutak-atik laptopmu," jawabnya asal, tepat seperti apa yang dipikirkannya tadi saat mendapati Andrew.

Merasa omongannya sudah terlalu di luar kepala, Suzuna pun meralatnya dengan segera, "Tapi katanya dia hanya ingin membersihkan ruangan ini dan berniat me-nonaktifkan laptopmu," sambungnya lagi, menekankan kata 'menonaktifkan' tadi. Sudah jelas bukan bahwa Andrew tadi berbohong pada Suzuna?

Terlalu lama diam, Suzuna pun kembali mengingat permasalahan awalnya. Dengan cepat, gadis itu berbalik mengintrogasi Sena, "Kau sendiri, mengapa kau menyadap kamera di rumah ini?"

Sena sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut, pemuda itu sudah menduga pertanyaan itu akan keluar dari bibir mungil Suzuna. Dengan santai Sena menjawab, "Aku diberi amanat untuk menjaga rumah ini tetap aman jika Paman sedang berhalangan, contohnya seperti sekarang."

"Menjaga rumah ini tetap aman? Menjaga dari apa?"

Sena kembali tertawa kecil, "Uhm, mungkin dari pelayan seperti Andrew itu."

"Aku juga merasa Andrew itu mencurigakan."

DOR

Lagi, untuk yang ke-tiga kalinya Suzuna mengucapkan sesuatu yang semestinya dia simpan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tampaknya, ada sesuatu yang berbeda pada Sena, hingga bisa membuat gadis se-tertutup Suzuna bicara se-frontal itu padanya. Sesuatu yang membuat Suzuna tanpa sadar merasa percaya pada Sena.

Merasa telah melakukan kesalahan besar, Suzuna pun tersenyum se-biasa mungkin, berusaha keras menenangkan mulutnya yang sejak tadi bicara tak tentu arah. Ah Suzuna, tampaknya kau akan mengalami sesi tanya jawab lagi dengan Sena.

* * *

"Jadi, maksudmu ada seseorang di balik ini semua?" tanya Hiruma sarkasitis, berpura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa, sesaat setelah Karin menjelaskan kronologi kejadian yang dilihatnya.

Karin pun mengangguk yakin, masih sambil memandang lurus sang lawan bicara, Hiruma Youichi. Sejenak, suasana kembali menjadi hening. Semua yang ada di sana tampak sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Pikiran yang berbeda-beda, meski masih dalam lingkup kasus yang sama.

"Tunggu, di mana kau berada saat kecelakaan itu terjadi?" tanya Hiruma lagi, kembali memecah keheningan sesaat itu.

"Di sebuah toko 24 jam di samping perempatan."

Akaba agak terkejut mendengar itu, dan akhirnya pemuda beriris unik itu pun buka mulut. "Dari _mini market _itu, kita memang dapat melihat dengan jelas lokasi kecelakaan, Hiruma. Aku tadi juga habis dari sana," jelas Akaba singkat.

"Lalu, jika memang kejadiannya seperti yang kau katakan. Mengapa dia tidak menghabisi kedua orang itu saat itu juga? Apa yang ditunggu oleh pengendara motor itu?" ujar Hiruma lagi, membuat Karin mengedikkan bahunya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Hanya saja, si pengendara motor terlihat menunggu sesuatu di dekat sebuah gang. Dan kebetulan jika aku ingin ke _mini market_, aku harus melewati tempat itu. Awalnya kupikir dia ingin menunggu seseorang. Tapi, saat aku membayar di kasir, si pengendara motor terlihat mengekori mobil _limousine _itu. Aku yakin itu si pengendara yang tadi, dan anehnya dia tidak membonceng satu orang pun. Lalu apa yang dia tunggu tadi? Pasti _limousine _itu."

Mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar Karin, Hiruma pun tersenyum tipis. "Kalau begitu, aku yakin mereka melihatmu."

"Apa?" pekik Karin secara otomatis.

"Dia tidak memanfaatkan kesempatan yang ada, karena dia sadar kau mengamatinya. Karena itu dia langsung saja berlalu pergi. Sudah jelas sekarang, pasti ada sebuah organisasi berbahaya di balik ini semua, mereka tampak profesional," tegas Hiruma, membuat Karin semakin takut.

"T-tunggu, j-jadi maksudm-"

"Mereka melihatmu, karena itu mereka mengutus si agen wanita itu untuk meringkusmu. Tapi karena ada polisi di sekitar sana, si wanita harus membius polisi itu dulu. Saat itu kau pasti bersembunyi di dekat gang, bukan? Sebenarnya, yang diincar oleh wanita itu adalah kau. Tapi malangnya, dia bertemu Akaba dan misinya gagal. Kau beruntung saat itu, Koizumi Karin," diagnosa Hiruma lagi, sambil mengetik sesuatu di laptopnya.

Akaba terlihat bergumam pelan, sambil mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Sementara Karin menjadi semakin gelagapan. Jika keluarga setenar Anezaki saja bisa terancam dibunuh, maka menghabisi nyawa gadis biasa sepertinya adalah hal yang sangat mudah.

Melihat gelagat Karin yang aneh, Akaba pun menepuk pundaknya dengan hangat. "Tenang saja, kau bisa tinggal dengan kami," tawarnya halus. Sifat _playboy_-nya mulai muncul lagi.

Tiba-tiba Akaba merasakan aura membunuh yang ditujukan untuknya, dan tanpa menoleh pun Akaba yakin bahwa Hiruma tidak suka dengan sarannya itu. Tapi karena tidak tega meninggalkan Karin dalam kesusahan seperti itu, Akaba tetap tidak ingin mencabut ajakannya tadi.

"Tidak bisa," sergah Hiruma. Pemuda itu lalu melepaskan kacamatanya, dan memandang Akaba dengan tajam sejenak. "Mereka akan curiga jika kau tiba-tiba pindah, dan juga kami berdua bisa dicurigai. Jalan teraman hanya ada satu, lakukan saja perubahan," lanjut Hiruma.

"Perubahan?" gumam Karin bingung.

"Hn, Akaba ahli mengubah penampilan seseorang, dia akan membantumu berubah. Dan ingat, jangan bertingkah yang aneh-aneh, cukup bersikap seperti biasa saja. Mereka tidak tahu apapun tentangmu, jadi tenang saja."

"Itu benar, Karin. Aku pasti akan membantu dan mengawasimu agar tetap aman, tenang saja," hibur Akaba, memasang senyum terbaiknya untuk menenangkan Karin.

Tak punya pilihan lain, Karin pun hanya manggut-manggut bak anak baik saja.

TIIIIT

Pintu apartemen itu kembali terbuka, dan perlahan suara langkah kaki kembali terdengar. Lagi-lagi, Hiruma mengutuk telinga tajamnya yang berhasil menduga bahwa ada seorang gadis lagi yang memasuki apartemen mereka itu.

Dan dugaannya lagi-lagi benar, seorang gadis mungil tampak berjalan berdampingan dengan Sena. Tak ada sedikitpun senyum yang menghiasi wajah gadis berambut gelap itu, wajahnya terlihat angkuh seperti biasa.

Kali ini Hiruma benar-benar heran dibuatnya, ada apa dengan kedua rekannya itu? Mengapa di saat seperti ini mereka berdua membawa pulang seorang gadis? Apa Sena dan Akaba sudah janjian duluan? Entahlah, Hiruma tak tahu apapun.

"_Ohayou minna_," sapa Sena ramah. Sementara ketiga orang di depannya itu hanya bergumam datar, "_Ohayou_."

Tanpa kehilangan semangatnya, Sena pun kembali bicara, "Ini adalah kerabat dekat Non-maksudku Mamori-_nee_," jelasnya singkat.

Merasa dipelototi oleh ketiga manusia asing di sekitarnya, Suzuna pun angkat bicara, "Namaku Taki Suzuna," ucapnya datar, tanpa senyum sama sekali.

Mendengar kata 'kerabat dekat' membuat Hiruma dan Akaba saling pandang-pandangan, bertukan pikiran diam-diam.

Karin yang merasa dirinya asing langsung saja memperkenalkan diri dengan ramah, "Hai, aku Koizumi Karin," ucapnya lembut, membuat Suzuna agak heran. Tampaknya, Karinlah satu-satunya orang yang tidak terpengaruh oleh sikap dinginnya tadi.

"Ohiya, namaku Sena Kobayakawa, salam kenal Karin," ucap Sena, membungkukkan badannya sedikit sambil tersenyum hangat ke arah Karin.

"Ahiya Suzuna, yang duduk di samping Karin itu bernama Akaba Hayato, dan pemuda di hadapannya bernama Hiruma Youichi," lanjut Sena, masih dengan senyum ramahnya.

Hiruma tetap berekspresi tenang, sementara Akaba tersenyum sopan. Mereka berdua pun duduk terpisah di sofa lain, di sisi kanan Hiruma. Suasana pun menjadi semakin canggung, karena adanya dua tamu istimewa hari ini.

TIIIIT

Pintu apartemen kembali terbuka, membuat Hiruma secara refleks menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Tak perlu diduga-duga lagi, Hiruma yakin yang datang kali ini adalah Agon. Anehnya, ada orang lain yang juga ikut datang bersamanya. Tapi Hiruma tidak dapat menangkap dengan jelas figur itu, mungkin seorang anak kecil, atau mungkin seorang gadis lagi? Entahlah, langkahnya terdengar terseret-seret.

"Kyaaa~" jerit Karin lagi. Sepertinya gadis itu gampang sekali terkejut ya? Sementara sang gadis keturunan bangsawan kita-Suzuna-hanya memandang objek yang baru muncul itu dengan heran, bersikap tetap tenang selayaknya bangsawan sungguhan.

"Agon? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya Sena khawatir, sambil bangkit dari duduknya dan segera memapah Agon.

Akaba yang tadinya ingin memanfaatkan kesempatan lagi, tampaknya masih sadar akan situasi saat ini. Situasi ini terlalu sempit untuk bisa dimanfaatkan. Dengan gesit, Akaba meraih orang-atau mungkin mayat-yang dipapah oleh Agon tadi dan membaringkannya di atas lantai.

Penampilan Agon benar-benar berantakan. Rambut gimbalnya terlihat sangat kusut-jauh lebih kusut dari biasanya. Kancing-kancing kemeja hitamnya juga sudah rusak parah, tercabut di sana-sini. Tak hanya itu, ada beberapa bercak darah yang memenuhi kemejanya, beruntung hal itu tidak terlalu menonjol. Di sudut bibirnya ada sedikit noda darah yang sudah kering, akibat dari perkelahiannya semalam. Yang terparah, luka tembak di bahu kanannya. Jika dilihat dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala, hanya ada satu hal yang masih utuh, kacamata gelap Agon.

"Maaf, sepertinya aku datang terlambat," ucap Agon, masih sambil mengalungkan lengannya di pundak Sena.

"Ada berapa ratus orang yang kau hadapi, Agon? Lihat tubuhmu itu," omel Akaba, sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seraya memeriksa keadaan pria yang dibawa Agon tadi.

Agon tersenyum mengejek mendengar ucapan Akaba, pemuda itu lalu melempar pandangan tajam ke arah Akaba, "Hanya beberapa puluh orang saja," ucapnya pelan. Agon lalu tampak berpikir sejenak sambil menggerak-gerakkan jari-jarinya, seperti gerakan menghitung, "Mungkin tiga puluh, atau empat puluh, entahlah."

Karin makin panik ketika mendengar ucapan Agon itu, berbanding terbalik dengan Suzuna yang tetap bersikap acuh tak acuh, "E-empat puluh? T-tunggu, akan kutelepon Ambulance," pinta Karin dengan panik, sembari mengacak-acak tasnya.

Akaba tertawa kecil melihat aksi Karin, pemuda itu lalu bergumam singkat, "Tak perlu, Karin. Kita punya seorang dokter hebat di sini."

Agon cengengesan gaje. Sena tertawa kecil. Akaba tampak sibuk berkonsentrasi pada denyut nadi pria tadi. Karin melongo dengan heran. Suzuna tetap tak bergeming. Dan Hiruma, pemuda itu hanya berdecak kecil, entah karena kesal atau merasa tersanjung.

Pemuda berambut hitam itu lalu bangkit dari duduknya, lalu berujar singkat, "Bawa dia ke kamar."

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Hohoho, gimana? Rasanya crime-nya sangat tidak ada di chapter ini ya? Gomen, dan adegan syutingnya kayaknya harus ditunda dulu, hehe. Anehnya, kok ceritanya jadi berubah alur ke misteri gini sih? Saya juga bingung *alah* tampaknya masih banyak misteri disini *apanih* Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena tampaknya fic ini akan menjadi sangat panjang, jadi bersiap saja. Tapi tenang, selama apapun saya update *eh* fic ini nggak akan kubiarkan menjadi Discontinued, hoho. Ada yang penasaran Agon kenapa? Haruskah kuceritakan adegan action Agon melawan ratusan *lebay* musuhnya? Hohoho, tampaknya chapter depan akan jadi crime sungguhan #plakplak**

**Ada yang kurang jelas? Silahkan bertanya ^^ Err, tak ada yang penasaran mengapa Agon bisa masuk ke apartemen dengan tubuh babak belur seperti itu tanpa takut disangka pembunuh atau yakuza (?) Hohoho, mudah saja, gedung apartemen itu milik keluarga Agon. Jadi, siapa yang mau marah, hah? Tuan Agon bisa melakukan apapun yang dia mau, khukhukhu**

**Yosh, akhir kata, terimakasih telah bertahan sampai akhir, REVIEW yaaa ^^**

**Arigatou :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**Title : Behind The Scene**

**ES21 Fanfiction**

**Disclamer : Riichiro Inagaki dan Yuusuke Murata**

**Warnings : OOC (sangat), AU, GAJE, Typo (s), aneh, dll**

**Maaf kalau jelek :)**

**Story : Bii Akari**

.

.

.

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Gerimis-gerimis kecil tampak berjatuhan dari langit, memandikan jutaan tumbuhan-tumbuhan yang haus akan mineral. Angin bertiup sedikit kencang, menerbangkan tetesan hujan ke sepanjang jendela-jendela apartemen bangunan berkelas itu.

"Merasa lebih baik, Agon?" tanya Sena lagi—entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

Sementara pemuda yang dikhawatirkannya itu hanya menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku tak pernah merasa sebaik ini."

BYURR

Agon terhujani _death glare _dari bermacam-macam tempat.

"Hehe, _arigatou_, Hiruma."

"Hn."

Seraya menepuk-nepuk celana _jeans_-nya yang agak kotor, Akaba bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan santai mendekati Hiruma. Ditepuknya pundak rekan jeniusnya itu dengan pelan, sambil berjongkok di samping sang dokter. "Masih hidup?" tanyanya enteng, di sudut belakang, Karin bergedik ngeri.

"Hn, sekarat," jawab Hiruma ala kadarnya, stetoskopnya tercabut dari kedua lubang telinganya, begitu pun dengan beberapa alat medis yang digunakannya tadi. Tangan kanannya kini meraih sebuah kotak, dan dengan sekali tekan, kotak itu terbuka dengan sendirinya. "Ini akan membuatnya mati rasa, setidaknya jika dia memang masih hidup," lanjut pemuda _stoic face _itu.

Dengan telaten, Hiruma menyuntikkan cairan bius kreasinya melalui pembuluh darah pria yang dibawa Agon tadi. Usai menunaikan ritualnya, Hiruma pun mengeluarkan pisau bedah dan alat-alat kedokteran miliknya yang lain, guna memulai operasi dadakannya. _Live_, tepat di lantai kamarnya—di depan semua pengunjung rumahnya.

.

.

Akaba dan Sena saling mengedikkan bahu begitu sang ketua tim—Hiruma—memerintahkan mereka agar membawa pria tadi—yang sukses Hiruma sulap menjadi manusia mumi—ke dalam sebuah peti-entah-milik-siapa di dalam gudang penyimpanan. Atas keinginan Hiruma, kedua pemuda itu mau-mau saja memasukkan musuh mereka ke dalam peti berukuran sedang itu dengan santai. Hm, mereka yakin Hiruma punya alasan tersendiri.

"A-ano.." Karin, yang sejak tadi tak berani berkomentar kini melirik Hiruma dengan takut-takut. Bibir merah mudanya ia gigit, perasaannya masih bimbang seperti sebelumnya. "A-apa tak apa memasukkan dia ke dalam peti?"

Hiruma menarik sebelah alisnya, tatapannya mengarah lurus ke Karin—semakin membuat gadis itu gugup. "Apa pedulimu? Dia itu milikku, mau kubunuh atau kubiarkan hidup, itu urusanku."

Ya, jangan salahkan Hiruma jika dia bersikap begitu dingin pada Karin. Hiruma memang begitu, selalu merasa tak nyaman di dekat orang yang dianggapnya masih asing. Dan secara spontan, kepribadian Hiruma yang seperti ini mendadak muncul begitu saja.

Akaba melirik Karin dengan senyum maklum, yang dibalas Karin dengan kikuk lagi. Gadis itu membuka mulutnya, hendak menyangga. Namun tepukan pelan di punggungnya seketika menghentikan niatnya tadi. "Hiruma memang begitu, jangan diambil hati," bisik Akaba, tepat di telinga kanannya.

Tanpa ambil pusing sama sekali, Hiruma berjalan meninggalkan orang-orang di sekelilingnya—kembali ke kamarnya yang kini dihuni oleh Agon. Kaki kanan Hiruma terangkat, dan mendarat sempurna di lutut kirinya. Seraya menunggu _booting _laptopnya selesai, Hiruma melirik Agon—dan orang-orang lainnya yang ternyata mengikutinya ke kamar tadi—dengan malas. "Jadi...apa yang kau dapat, Agon?"

.

.

.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Kerlap-kerlip bintang terlihat was-was mengawas, memerhatikan aksi lari-larian Agon yang semakin menggila. Ya, berkat spontanitas dan nyalinya yang besar, Agon akhirnya terjerumus perkelahian sengit yang sangat tidak seimbang—tak adil untuk Agon, tentu saja.

Begitu menemukan markas musuhnya, Agon dengan semangat yang menggebu-gebu langsung melabrak pintu gudang bekas itu dan berteriak kencang bak orang kesetanan—hm, mungkin dia memang sedang kesetanan.

Tapi tunggu, jangan berburuk sangka pada pemuda gimbal itu. Agon begitu, bukan tanpa sebab. Alasannya sangat ringan, dan patut dimaklumi.

_"Kudengar kodisi Anezaki keparat itu kritis, aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka akan mati, cih."_

_"Heh, kuharap secepatnya. Aku muak melihat mereka ber-acting sok baik di depan publik."_

_"Hm, kita sudah menunggu lama untuk ini. Tak ada kata gagal."_

_'Brengsek, sampah-sampah buangan itu... Awas saja mereka..' _batin Agon emosi, alat pelacak di genggamannya seketika hancur berkeping-keping, sementara alat komunikasi sumber kekesalannya itu dengan semangat dia injak-injak. Kacamata gelapnya berkilat keji, begitu langkahnya terhenti di sebuah bangunan besar tua yang tampak tak terurus. _'Its show time..'_

Dan, itulah permulaannya. Diliputi emosi yang berkobar-kobar, Agon mendobrak pintu besi di hadapannya tanpa rasa kemanusiaan sama sekali. Puluhan pasang mata memandangnya takjub—sekaligus kaget. Setelah seringai kejamnya terdengar, dapat dipastikan erangan kesakitan telah berkumandang di mana-mana.

Pukul sana, hajar sini, tendang sana, lempar sini. Begitulah kegiatan Agon saat ini. Sibuk terbuai oleh puluhan orang-orangan sampah—begitu cara Agon menyebutnya—yang bersusah payah menyentuhnya.

DOR DOR DOR

Suara tembakan terdengar. Dengan terlatih, Agon menarik tubuh orang-orangan sampah terdekat dan berlindung di belakangnya—menggunakannya sebagai tameng.

_'Cih..sampah..' _Agon kembali memaki dalam hati, kesal karena pistol kesayangannya tertinggal di dalam mobil. Pandangan Agon melebar, begitu sebuah meja kayu tak bersayap mendadak terbang mendekatinya. _'Kuso..'_

BRUK BRAK

Dengan impuls kecepatan dewanya, Agon melempar orang-orangan sampah—alias tamengnya tadi—ke arah meja terbang itu, dan bergegas melesat pergi dari sana. Ya, Agon memang kuat, tapi melawan puluhan pria bersenjata dengan tangan kosong adalah pantangannya saat ini.

Terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran seperti sekarang. Jangan mengkhayalkan adegan itu layaknya film produksi india kesukaan ibu-ibu. Tidak, tak ada selendang dan pepohonan yang melankolis, hanya ada si gimbal dan puluhan pria berjas yang mengejarnya—lengkap dengan bunyi dentuman peluru yang memburu.

Beruntung Agon dikaruniai kaki emas, cukup berlari dan menghindar di sana-sini, Agon bisa tereselamatkan dari bidikan pistol-pistol itu.

DOR

Suara tembakan semakin melemah, jauh dan berkurang. Agon tersenyum miring, merasa kemenangan telah ada dalam genggamannya.

Mereka masih berada dalam kawasan gudang bekas itu—cukup luas untuk acara kejar-kejaran _season _dua, nanti. Tepat ketika suara tembakan tak terdengar lagi, Agon menghentikan kaki-kaki ajaibnya. Dengan gaya _a la sadako _gimbal, Agon menoleh ke belakang. Matanya memicing berbahaya dan senyum pesakitannya membuat orang-orangan sampah yang sejak tadi mengejarnya berhenti dan membeku ketakutan di tempat.

"Mati kalian, sampah!"

Dan teriakan girang Agon itu, resmi memulai permainan kejar-kejaran _season _dua. Sulit dipercaya, tapi puluhan orang-orangan sampah tadi memang berbalik arah dan berlari menjauh dari Agon—sementara di belakang mereka Agon berlari sambil tertawa setan.

Dengan mudah, Agon dapat mengejar target pembunuhannya tadi dalam waktu singkat. Kaki-kakinya menari kesana-kemari, menghabisi satu per satu musuhnya dengan pukulan dan sundulan maut Agon.

"Khukhukhu~" Agon sangat senang, ia berlari-lari semangat bak mesin pembunuh yang setiap detik berhasil memakan satu nyawa. Mulut Agon terbuka lebar, mengeluarkan sumpah sampah serapahnya pada setiap orang yang dihajarnya. Pemandangan indah.

Satu tendangan pantat mematikan dan pria terakhir resmi mendarat mencium tanah. Agon berhenti, senyumnya memudar. Tak ia sangka permainan akan berakhir secepat ini. Dengan penuh rasa bangga, Agon menatap puluhan mayat yang bertebaran di halaman gudang itu dengan hangat—teringat akan masa-masa menyenangkannya tadi.

BUK BUK BAK

Akibat keasyikan memandangi maha karyanya, Agon tak dapat merasakan kehadiran orang-orangan sampah lain di belakangnya. Tubuh Agon bersimbah darah, lebam dan penuh gores. Pandangan Agon buram, saat ini melawan pun Agon tak mampu. Ya, tubuhnya telah terpuruk di tanah, terinjak-injak oleh belasan orang-orangan sampah itu.

Um, mereka benar-benar membuat Agon marah. Sisi gelap Agon baru saja akan serius. Agon masih terdiam, membiarkan tubuhnya terjamah berbagai merk sepatu. Matanya terpejam, lengan kekarnya tetap setia melindungi area wajahnya—melindungi kacamatanya, mungkin.

Mari kita hitung. Satu. Dua. Tiga.

"E-eh? K-ke mana dia?!"

"Cepat cari!"

"Ayo!"

"Khukhukhu~"

Kekehan khas itu terdengar menakutkan, apalagi jika dipadukan dengan pose Agon yang berdiri kaku dengan darah yang mengalir di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Pemuda gimbal itu menyeringai pelan—namun efeknya benar-benar signifikan pada kondisi mental lawannya.

"Kalian masih terlalu cepat seribu tahun jika ingin membunuhku, sampah."

GLEK

30% kapasitas otak mereka dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan 'bagaimana dia bisa ada di sana?' sementara sisanya? Perpaduan antara pemikiran pengecut untuk melarikan diri dan dugaan kunjungan maut yang akan menjemput mereka sesaat kemudian.

"Mati kalian..sampah."

.

.

.

Bulan tertutup kabut, tanda bahwa waktu telah memasuki hari baru. Seorang pemuda berkacamata berjalan santai mendekati seorang pria yang masih merintih kesakitan. Berkali-kali pria itu muntah darah, menunggu ajal datang menjemputnya.

"Masih bisa bicara, eh?"

Dengan kasar, Agon menjambak rambut pria sekarat tadi, memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis dan keji. Wajah pria itu menyiratkan keputusasaan, bulir-bulir air mata mewakili rasa sakit yang menjangkiti sekujur tubuhnya. Napasnya tersenggal-senggal, bibirnya melenguh sakit setiap kali Agon memainkan jemari-jemarinya mempekasar jambakannya.

"Enyah kau, sam—"

DOR

Satu tembakan. Peluru terakhir. Melesat cepat tanpa sempat Agon cegah. Beberapa meter di belakang Agon, seorang pria berjas terkekeh puas sebelum benar-benar lenyap dari dunianya. Darah merembes, membasahi kemeja hitam Agon yang sudah lecek di sana-sini.

Beruntung. Sungguh beruntung hanya bagian pundak. Jika tidak, mungkin Agon akan mati konyol saat itu juga.

Dengan sekali gerakan, jambakan Agon terlepas. Bahu kanannya ia cengkram kuat, berusaha menahan pendarahan yang dideritanya. Satu injakan, dan pria tadi terbebas dari masa sekaratnya.

.

.

.

"Sampah, cepat pergi ke rumah sakit. Ambil mobilku dan jemput aku sekarang."

Usai mengucapkan dua kalimat perintah itu, Agon langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Matanya masih terjaga, bergerak mengawasi setiap _inchi _bagian gudang rusuh itu. Di beberapa sudut, ada berbagai perangkat alat elektronik yang digunakan untuk mengintai keadaan. Berbagai jenis senjata juga terpajang di dinding. Meja kayu dan kartu remi berserakan di bagian tengah ruangan. Pencahayaan kurang. Debu juga masih menggunung di beberapa bagian.

Agon mengangkat kepalanya, memperhatikan sudut atap gudang raksasa itu. Hm, hanya sebuah kamera. Tunggu, kamera?

_'Kuso..'_ desis Agon. Jadi selama ini, pergerakannya tertangkap? Agon bahkan lupa memakai penutup kepala tadi. Kalau begitu, sudah dapat dipastikan. Musuh, sudah tahu wujudnya.

Dengan sekali tembak, kamera pengintai itu telah dibumi hanguskan oleh Agon. Meledak dengan _elegant_.

.

.

.

Sementara itu, di tempat lain seorang pria bersetelan hitam terkekeh puas di markas miliknya. Ya, dialah dalang dari semua ini. Dengan nikmat, pria itu menyesap cerutu yang terselip di antara celah jemarinya. Dan lalu menghamburkan kepulan asap penuh racun itu keluar dari paru-parunya. "Kongo Agon, rupanya. Sudah kuduga anak itu mencurigakan."

.

.

.

Kurang dari setengah jam, sebuah mobil _sport _hitam berhenti mendadak tepat di depan sebuah gang gelap. Bunyi sirine terdengar nyaring beberapa meter dari sana, polisi sudah bergerak rupanya.

Dari bayangan gang yang tertutup gelap, Agon keluar dan berlalu santai menaiki mobilnya. Di sampingnya, seorang pria berambut _dread _bergegas menginjak pedal gas begitu pintu mobil tertutup kembali. Penampilan sang pengemudi terlihat sangat mirip dengan Agon. Hanya saja, dia jauh lebih rapih tentunya.

"Kita ke apartemenku."

"Baik, Agon-_sama_."

.

.

.

**END FLASHBACK**

* * *

**NORMAL POV**

Hiruma menyesap kopi pahitnya dalam diam. Semua mata terbelalak kaget—terkecuali Hiruma dan Agon, tentunya. Akaba dan Sena menatap Agon dengan tak kuasa, tersirat kekhawatiran dan keterkejutan kuat dalam pancaran iris mereka. Sementara kedua nona dengan pribadi yang berbanding terbalik itu hanya saling melempar pandangan 'kau percaya?' satu sama lain. Yang satu memancarkan sinar ketakutan, sementara yang satu lebih terlihat jijik bercampur resah.

Gadis berdarah biru itu bangkit dari duduknya, memecah konsentrasi makhluk-makhluk di sekitarnya. "Aku tidak ingin ikut campur dalam permainan bodoh ini. Aku mau pulang."

SRET

Sebelum sempat melangkah menjauh, tangan pemuda berambut coklat itu bergegas meraih pergelangan tangan Suzuna—menahannya sejenak. "Tunggu dulu, Suzuna. Kau mungkin saja dalam ba—"

"Kau sudah masuk."

Suzuna mengernyit, baru saja dia ingin menepik tangan Sena yang seenak jidatnya menyentuhnya, namun suara _husky _yang terdengar tegas itu menghentikan aksinya. "Hm?"

"Meski kau bilang tidak ingin ikut campur, kau akan tetap masuk dalam permainan bodohmu ini."

Tak ayal, kata-kata Hiruma tadi membuat tubuh Suzuna menegang. Gadis itu berbalik, menatap Hiruma dengan sengit dan penuh ketersinggungan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak tahu ap—"

"Hn. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, karena itulah..." semua pandangan tertuju langsung ke arah iris _tosca _itu. "Kau adalah target pertama yang akan mereka musnahkan."

Manik angkuh itu meredup, memberi respon negatif atas dugaan sementara Hiruma tadi. "Hmm, karena kau punya hubungan darah dengan Anezaki. Lagipula, kau tinggal di rumah itu, bukan? Aku juga berpikiran sama," komentar Akaba, sambil memperbaiki letak kecamatanya yang sedikit melorot.

"A-ap—"

"Bagi mereka, kau hanya pengganggu. Rencana mereka adalah menghabisi keluarga Anezaki. Dan dengan adanya kau yang masuk ke kediaman Anezaki, rencana mereka jadi sedikit runyam. Seharusnya kau bisa mengerti hal sesederhana ini," sindir Hiruma, seraya meraih kembali cangkir kopinya dan menyeruputnya sampai tandas.

Suzuna terpaku, pandangannya kosong. Secara refleks, tubuhnya kembali jatuh menimpa sofa. Perkataan Hiruma memang benar, dan itu membuat Suzuna kehilangan kontrol atas tubuh dan pikirannya. Tanpa sadar, gadis itu malah mencengkram tangan Sena yang masih melekat di pergelangannya. Suzuna takut, dan itu sangat manusiawi.

Dengan perlahan, Sena menggerakkan ibu jarinya, mengelus pelan punggung tangan Suzuna. Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga de—

"Lepaskan aku!"

—tik.

Bagaikan tersetrum listrik bertegangan tinggi, Suzuna menarik tangannya dengan kasar dari Sena, lalu membuang pandangannya ke arah yang berlawanan. Sedikit semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantik gadis bangsawan itu. Dengan gelagapan, Suzuna berujar dingin. "B-baiklah, hanya sampai para pelayanku tiba di sini."

Sena tersenyum tipis, punggungnya kembali ia sandarkan di sofa. Dalam hati Sena melenguh, gadis di sampingnya memang sangat keras kepala. Seraya melirik Suzuna dengan geli, Sena berucap dengan nada setengah bercanda. "Kuharap kau tidak jauh-jauh dariku, Suzuna. Mereka bisa menyerangmu kapan saja," kedipan nakal dari Sena. Suzuna mendengus cantik, mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya lalu mulai menggerutu halus dengan kesal. Padahal diam-diam, hatinya terasa hangat mendengar ucapan Sena tadi.

"Ketemu."

Seluruh perhatian kini tercuri lagi oleh sosok tampan berkaos putih itu. "Simbol yang ada di peluru itu, ternyata ini."

Lagi, kini Hiruma masih dihujani tatapan ingin tahu dari segelintir orang di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu menyeringai tampan, seraya memutar posisi laptopnya hingga layarnya dapat tertangkap langsung oleh semua pasang mata di sana.

"Musuh kita...adalah WB."

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

**Author's note:**

Kyaaa~ WB oh WB XD jangan salahkan saya karna musuhnya adalah WB (itu spontanitas karna nggak bisa mendapat nama singkatan keren untuk jadi musuh Hiruma dkk) Ada yang punya ide, WB itu bagusnya kepanjangannya apa? #plak

Oke, saya memang kena WB. Dan ini efeknya #plak

Diksiku berubah ya? *lirik atas* Maaf ToT entah bagaimana, diksiku berubah jadi begini *hiks* ini efek WB jugaa~ #malahsalahinWB

Chapter ini singkat, maaf. Nggak bisa bikin adegan action yang lebih hidup lagi, inget ini rate T~ bloody scenennya nggak boleh berlebihan #jleb

Kritik, saran, komentar, dll saya persilahkan. Saya tau ceritanya masih ngaco, jadi mungkin kalo ada ide lagi, makin lama fic ini akan jadi makin ngaco #jleb

Ada yang nunggu-nunggu scene syutingnya ya? hihi, lagi krisis humor nih, jadi kuharap readers bisa bersabar. tapi chapter depan, kalo udah ada ide, pasti syutingnya udah jalan hohoho #dilempar

Nggak berani jamin bisa update cepat atau nggak. Maklum, fic MCku bukan cuma ini. Jadi kalo lagi nggak ada mood/ide yang cocok, nggak bisa update dulu. Doain aja deh ya? #plak

Saya hiatus berapa lama ya? #dibantai

Maaf dan terimakasih untuk readers yang cantik dan ganteng-ganteng XD Ini balasan review:

**Guest : **hihi, makasih :3 ini lanjuut, maaf lama hehe #dilempar HiruMamo? ooh~ of course XD untuk sementara masih ngeflirt-in SenaSuzu sama AkaKarin dulu, nanti HiruMamonya nyusul kok, hihi XD

Makasih reviewnyaaaaaa :) Yang lain udah kubalas lewat pm yaa XD Jujur, saya kangeeeeen dengan FESI :3 Udah lama nggak main ke sini soalnya, jadi mau berburu fic-fic disini dulu, hihi. Ada referensi, mungkin? humor dong :3 #ditimpuk

Targetku sekarang cuma dua, ngejar fic MC. Pengennya sih ngerjain finishingnya CPOG, cuma masih belum ada ide dan belum selesai diedit, hehe #duar

Dan juga, lunasin fic hutang :3 hutangku banyak, numpuk lagi #ngenes

Jadi, bagi author-author baik hati yang merasa saya punya hutang dengannya, mohon bersabar *smile a la Hiruma* *ketawa psico bareng Agon* #plak

Saya memang belum sembuh sepenuhnya dari WB, tapi lumayan udah ada peningkatan #dibuang

Maaf bacotannya kebanyakan, hehe. Maklum, fic pertama setelah hibernasi berbulan-bulan (baca: hiatus) sekali lagi, makasih XD

REVIEW yaaaaa ^^

Arigatou :)


End file.
